The Best Laid Plans 2
by Ryoma
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Hikari grows suspicious of Touji, while Rei arranges an encounter with Kaworu. Misato and Kaji continue to have pre wedding jitters while Shinji and Asuka go about life as usual. But can it last now that a vistor from Germany has arrived?
1. 3AM Eternal

Disclaimer: Characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion have been used without permission. All characters contained in this work are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, AD Vision and Manga Entertainment.  
  
Author Note: This is probably as good a time as any to suggest that if you have not already, make sure you read the original Best Laid Plans and the follow up BLP OVA Lemon or this sequel may not make much sense. The first is posted on FFN, evafics.org and darkscribes.org while the second is posted only on the EFO and DS sites. (Yes, it's NC-17)

----------  
  
The dull drone of the refrigerator resonated throughout the darkness, the calm in stark contrast to the usual buzz of activity during the daylight hours. The clock on the wall continued its lonely vigil, the LED's of the display casting a slight red hue on its surroundings as it spelled out exactly three AM.  
  
From within the shadows a soft click echoed, familiar to any thief as the sound of a lock being carefully disengaged. Slowly a door slid open, the noise of the rollers accented in the stillness of the night. Cautiously a head peered out into the darkness, glancing to the left and right, using the limited ambient light to survey the situation. Confident for the moment, she stepped guardedly out into the hallway and without bothering to turn around, slowly slid the door closed behind her.  
  
Carefully, the individual started down the hall, each step taken with care and deliberation – as if treading upon thin ice. A slight gasp escaped the intruder as one carefully searching foot contacted something unexpected. Glancing down, eyes adjusting to the lack of sufficient lighting, a definitive shape swam into focus.  
  
'Tripwire!'  
  
The thin cable danced in the air like a plucked guitar string as the errant foot was slowly raised. The trespasser's eyes followed the line up the wall, the journey ending in a large net hanging from the ceiling. Gingerly she stepped over it, crouching down on the hardwood floor as she reached the far side of the booby trap, a sigh of relief escaping into the night.  
  
Regaining her composure, the shadowy figure produced a handful of powder and with a delicate breath sent the white dust out, billowing like a cloud across the length of the hallway. Through the snowy haze, slender red threads stretched out, their crimson beams of light glinting brightly as larger particles fell through them.  
  
An unseen smile grew, the pattern in the air looking all too familiar. There had been a change in angle here and there, and one or two additional electric eyes added since the last time, but nothing too dramatic. Taking a few moments to study the best route through the obstacle, the late night caller used the time to remove her baggy fitting nightshirt, tossing it to the side as her nude form now provided the silhouette. Carefully bundling her long hair into a ponytail, she tied it loosely around her neck. Once before a careless moment with that same hair almost resulted in disaster, and that was a chance not to be taken again.  
  
The course now memorized, it was time for the task at hand. Beginning by lying perfectly flat on the floor, she slid under the lowest beam, rolling into a back arch as she avoided the next ray. Looking more like a gymnast than a prowler, the shadow rolled and gyrated from side to side, utilizing a handstand and a cartwheel to navigate through the high tech roadblock.  
  
With a jump through the air over the last electric eye, the mystery person tumbled silently back to the ground and out of immediate danger. Standing tightly against the wall, an arm raised up to wipe a bit of sweat off her brow, all the while listening for any sign that she had been discovered in the act.  
  
The stealth approach assured, the figure now started to work on the final hurdle towards her ultimate goal. Next to the door in the hallway blinked a very complicated looking electronic lock. The words NERV and TOP SECRET alternately scrolled in the view panel as a hand started to work the keypad below.  
  
'INCORRECT PASSWORD,' the screen flashed, followed shortly by a visual countdown. '10...9...8'  
  
Frantically the person continued typing. 'EVA', 'ANGELS', 'NERV,' all brought nothing but a return to the main screen and wasted precious time.  
  
The counter decremented further. '5...4...'  
  
'HOPE'  
  
The screen flashed for a moment...returning 'INCORRECT PASSWORD' yet again. Taking a deep breath, the shadowy figure knew there was only time for one more guess.  
  
'3...2...1' the clock ticked off as the final guess was entered, followed by a slamming of the enter key.  
  
As the seconds passed and no alarm, the intruder cautiously opened one eye, then the other, a sigh of relief sounding in the narrow hallway as she pressed the UNLOCK button and slid the door open. On the lock's display screen, the message, 'PASSWORD: YEBISU ACCEPTED...HAVE A NICE DAY!' was limed in soft, soothing green.  
  
The danger now passed, the figure closed the door behind her and looking about the room, her gaze finally stopped at a figure lying in bed. She could clearly make out the features of the Third Child in the moonlight that spilled in through the windows as she walked over and stood above the slumbering teen.  
  
"Misato change the password again?" Shinji said as he opened his eyes and rolled back his bed sheet. After a moment's observation, he asked, "Where's your shirt?"  
  
"Shirt?" Asuka said, giving him a quick kiss and mischievous grin. Pulling Shinji into a tight embrace, Asuka wrapped herself in the warmth of the covers and his body. "It only slows me down."

---------  
  
Nergal Fan Fiction LLC A division of Nergal Heavy Industries proudly presents:  
  
**The Best Laid Plans 2.0  
**  
By Ryoma  
  
**Chapter One "3 AM Eternal"**  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shinji and Asuka's eyes shot open in perfect sync as the screaming continued, followed almost immediately by the sounds of alarm claxons.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Asuka rolled across her also nude boyfriend and jumped out of bed. "I thought you set the alarm clock?" she said loudly as she tried to be heard over the ruckus. She began frantically searching the room for something.  
  
"I did," Shinji protested, "she must have gotten up early."  
  
"That would be like her," Asuka grumbled, "actually getting up on time for once." She started throwing bits of clothing around the room. "Where's my shirt?!?!"  
  
"You didn't wear one, remember?" he frowned as he watched her tear through his neatly stacked piles of clothes like a crimson tornado. "Something about it slows you down."  
  
"Don't just lay there, you jerk! Find me something to wear before..."  
  
"Here," Shinji smiled as he tossed something to the frenzied girl. "You left it behind last time."  
  
Asuka caught the garment, and began struggling to pull it over her head. Shinji stared at her intently, finding the sight of the Second Child looking like the Headless Horseman oddly amusing.  
  
"I better get out of here before we get caught," she said as her head finally poked through the oversized shirt. She bent down and kissed Shinji quickly on the lips.  
  
Shinji reached out and took her hand, gazing deeply into her sky blue eyes before moving on and taking in the rest of her. The large white 02 printed on her bright red nightshirt gently hugged her ample bosom, while her long, slender legs poked out the bottom. His heart threatened to pound out of his chest as she stood in all her glory before him in the morning sun shining in through his window.  
  
"It's time for you to get up," the redhead said as she returned his smile, "and I need to get out of here." Asuka tried to pull away but was unable as he held her hand tight. Turning back she noticed a gleam in his eye, a look of desire that in any other situation would have led to heated passion.  
  
"I don't mean get THAT up!" she smirked, pulling free of his grip. "Wasn't last night enough for you?"  
  
Shinji's protesting groan was apparent as he reluctantly rolled out of bed and followed her. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Well if we get out of this," Asuka said as she tiptoed over next to his door. "And you're a good boy, I could always come back tonight." The wink that she finished with nearly made him faint. "Are you ready...here we go..."  
  
Slowly she slid the door open, the volume of the alarms now increasing and the flashing of warning lights overflowing into Shinji's room. Looking down she noticed a screaming mass of flesh and purple hair under the netting, thrashing about like a wild animal trying to free itself. Carefully stepping around her guardian and taking care to go unseen past the back of the older woman, Asuka was soon standing in her doorway.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!" the German teen yelled as she placed her hands on her hips and screwed up her most foul expression. "You woke me from a perfectly sound sleep."  
  
"You know exactly what's going on here!" Misato groaned loudly as she stopped struggling for a moment and turned in the direction of her charge. An accusing finger wiggled out from within the mountain of webbing and pointed at the redhead. "You spent the night in Shinji's room again and this time I caught you!"  
  
In a perfectly rehearsed display, Shinji's door opened. "What's the matter?" he yawned.  
  
"You two don't fool me for a minute," Misato yelled, still trapped under the bright white netting. The Major slowly stood, taking on the distinct appearance of a ghost rising from the dead; a very irritated one at that as she resumed wrestling with the nylon web, her arms flailing about hopelessly. "Help me get this damn thing off!"  
  
"Hold still," Shinji said as he started tugging and pulling on the mesh. "What are you doing in this anyway?"  
  
"The stupid thing just sort of went off," the purple haired woman stammered as finally she was freed. "I entered the right password to deactivate it. Must be broken or something."  
  
"I don't know," Asuka grinned as she crossed her hands on her chest. Below, her peripheral vision noticed the original nightshirt laying in a clump at her feet. Nonchalantly she used her foot to start dragging it towards her, all the while staring at her guardian's face to avoid suspicion. "Seems to be working perfectly fine to me," she said smugly as she pushed the incriminating clothing into her room and out of sight. "After all, your trap caught the biggest booby I know."  
  
---------  
  
Shinji stood in front of the stove, rolling some sausages back and forth in a pan, his hand instinctively pulling back as a bit of hot grease splattered on it. Quickly wiping it off on his apron, he began to butter the two pieces of toast that popped up in the toaster moments before.  
  
"I love a nice hot shower in the morning," Asuka exclaimed, standing in the kitchen entrance, her hair bundled in a towel on her head. "It feels so good to be clean," she added as she tied the ribbon on her school uniform.  
  
She finished her statement staring directly at Misato, who was sitting at the table, looking quite disheveled as she sipped her morning coffee. Her hair was in its normal morning state of disarray, the wine color sprinkled with the occasional stray strand of gray, no doubt caused by the stress of bringing up two teenage Children and mornings like this. She lowered her cup back to the table, the kanji on her wrinkled blue nightshirt, FIGHTING ANGELS TAKES A LOT OF NERV, now clearly visible.  
  
"Especially after acting so dirty last night," Misato quipped as she pulled her hair back and off her face, one or two stubborn curls still sticking to her mouth.  
  
"Now what's THAT supposed to mean?" Asuka snapped.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Misato replied crossly. "We both know that you spent the night in Shinji's room. Don't try to deny it."  
  
"That room is more heavily guarded than NERV headquarters," the Second Child said sarcastically as she took the seat opposite her guardian. "Which coincidently is where most of that equipment was stolen from in the first place."  
  
"How and where I got that equipment is not the point."  
  
"Did you ever stop to think what would happen if Shinji needed to go to the bathroom?" Asuka said, glancing up as the boy in question slid a plate of food in front of her. "What then?"  
  
"That's why he's not allowed to drink anything after nine," Misato smiled as the Third Child dropped two fresh pieces of toast on the now empty platter in front of her. "And in case of a real emergency he does have a window."  
  
"You need professional help," the redhead said as she ripped a large portion off her piece of sausage and began chewing it. "There's no good reason to rig up that hallway like Terminal Dogma with Shinji under permanent lockdown."  
  
"Whatever it takes to keep you kids from doing something foolish."  
  
"We're not doing anything foolish," Asuka growled before stuffing another bite of the meat product into her mouth. "And I wasn't in Shinji's room last night, not that you have any proof I was."  
  
"But that's where you're mistaken," Misato said confidently. "I don't need proof. All I need to do is THINK you did it."  
  
"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?" the teen questioned.  
  
"Ah," the Major grinned deviously, "you're assuming that this is a normal court of law, but it's not. This is my court. I'm the judge, I'm the prosecutor, and most importantly I'm the jury." The woman leaned back in her chair and popped an orange slice into her mouth. "My verdict is guilty on all counts."  
  
"You just can't arbitrarily hand down a guilty verdict," Asuka said as she slammed her knife and fork down on the table and stood up to confront her accuser. "Where's the evidence? Where's the cross-examination? Where's the due process? I want to appeal!"  
  
"Motion to appeal...overruled!" Misato said mockingly. "On to the sentencing phase of this trial."  
  
"You can't do that. This is a free country!"  
  
"The country of Japan ends at that door," the purple haired woman roared as she stood up and pointed to the entrance of the apartment. "And the Province of Katsuragi begins. And ever since the two of you decided to start...well...for lack of a better term, screwing around; we've been under a state of martial law."  
  
"Misato," Asuka grinned as she looked her guardian in the eye. "It's apparent more than ever that you are insane. The stress of the wedding has clearly pushed you over the edge."  
  
"No it's NOT!" Misato shouted as she slammed her fist on the table, the silverware and dishes rising and falling with a crash. She placed her hand over her head and began rubbing her temples furiously. After a moment she looked up and saw the nervous faces of her charges staring back at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "maybe the stress IS getting the best of me." She motioned for the Children to sit and waited as they complied. "Listen, I want to be able to trust you, I really do," she said as she paced back and forth in front of them. "However time and time again you have abused that trust."  
  
"But-" Asuka started but was silenced with one dirty look.  
  
"And that's why I have to resort to these desperate measures." Misato reached down and took a sip of her coffee. "I don't have the time right now to supervise punishing you both," she said, bringing a smile to the faces of the teens, "but don't assume that means I've condoned what you two did last night in any way."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Shinji said softly, bowing his head slightly in shame.  
  
"As long as you are under my roof you are NOT allowed to sleep together," Misato said angrily, pointing at the two of them. "This is not some poorly written, random piece of fiction, this is the real world. And in the real world teenagers, even Eva pilots, are not allowed to sleep in the same bed. I have no idea where you kids get that idea from."  
  
"Well there have been some recent studies that show a rise in-" Asuka began before Misato cut her off.  
  
"Don't try to impress me with your higher learning!" the Operations Director cut in.  
  
"Sorry," the German said sarcastically.  
  
"No more spending the night together," Misato said angrily, "and for God's sake no more sex. Show some restraint, would you? Have I made myself clear?"  
  
"Yes," Shinji nodded sheepishly. His girlfriend chose to provide no such reply.  
  
"Have I made myself CLEAR?"  
  
"We understand," Shinji and Asuka said in unison. "No more sleeping together and for God's sake no more sex."  
  
"I'm not laughing," the Major frowned, though feeling a little better about her motherly skills. Perhaps she would finally reach them this time. Surviving two hormone-crazed teenagers was bad enough, but add in the fact her twice delayed marriage to Rouji Kaji was rapidly approaching and her stress level seemed justified. "Now, hurry up and eat or you'll be late for school."  
  
"Are you done with breakfast?" Shinji asked as Misato started out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," she said. "Now that her royal highness is finally done."  
  
"Very funny," Asuka said as she sat back down at the table. She watched Shinji chuckle as he removed Misato's plate and walked over to drop the remnants of the meal into Pen Pen's dish. "So you'll be in the shower for the next few minutes?" she questioned innocently as she picked up one of the bananas from the basket at the center of the table and began to idly peel it.  
  
"Yeah," Misato yawned as she scratched her armpit. "Why?"  
  
"No reason," the redhead smirked as she tossed the removed skin to the side. "Hey idiot!" she called out to Shinji. As soon as she was sure she had both of her roommates' attention, Asuka placed the entire fruit into her mouth, pulling it in and out seductively, all the while licking it with her tongue and making loud slurping sounds for added effect. This continued for a few moments before she removed it with a pop, her face now barely able to contain a mischievous smile.  
  
With a resounding crash, a pair of bodies hit the floor of the apartment. Misato lay in the hallway, muttering something about oversexed teens, while Shinji's face matched that of his girlfriend's hair, his arms and legs flailing about as he hyperventilated on the floor.  
  
After watching the two for a moment, Asuka's attention turned to Pen Pen as the warm weather penguin stood in the kitchen, his beak somehow turned upward in his best attempt at a grin. Had the girl been paying closer attention, she might have noticed the bird wink at her at least twice, his jerking head seeming to indicate he wanted her to follow him into his frigid lair. The Second Child, unsure what to make of the display, shrugged unconsciously at him before biting into the banana, ripping off a large chunk.  
  
"WARK," Pen Pen screamed as he dropped to the floor, his flippers now tucked between his legs while he rolled around in apparent pain.  
  
---------  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Shinji said as he dropped his book bag on his desk and plopped down into his seat. "Misato is never going to be able to take a shower with us in the house again."  
  
"Serves her right," Asuka smiled as she stood next to his desk, looking down at the boy. "Calling me her royal highness."  
  
"She was only teasing you," the Third said as he started removing his books. "You didn't need to do THAT."  
  
"What's the matter?" the redhead smirked as she watched him. "You have something against THAT? Because if you do I guess I won't do it anymore."  
  
"What...I meant...no...I...er..."  
  
"You really are an idiot sometimes," the Second laughed.  
  
"Takes one to know one," a voice boomed out behind her.  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes as she turned to face her accuser. "And using your logic, what does that make you?"  
  
Touji scratched his head and stared blankly at the Eva pilot.  
  
"Good morning," Asuka said as she pushed past the dumbfounded jock and greeted her best friend. "How was your weekend?"  
  
"It was great," Hikari replied. She had long since dropped the pigtails and now wore her dark hair in a single long ponytail tied off with red ribbons every couple of inches. Along with her role as class representative, her signature freckles still remained from junior high, just fewer of them. "Yours?"  
  
"The usual," the Second said with a sly grin as she took the dark haired girl by the arm and led her away. "Come on, let's get some privacy."  
  
"Why? What's the matter?"  
  
"There are too many Stooges around here," Asuka said.  
  
"Hey Shinji," Touji said as they watched their respective partners walk way to the front of the room. "I think your girlfriend is getting soft. She didn't make fun of me at all for that 'idiot' crack."  
  
"Are you sure about that?" the Third Child commented as he looked over at his friend. The eldest Suzahara child had grown a few more inches since they first met almost three years before, but was still fond of wearing a tracksuit to class. He filled it out nicely, his athletic body easily the envy of most. Of course Shinji himself had grown taller during that same time, his boyish features slowly fading into that of a handsome young man.  
  
"I think I finally got her," Touji said as he crouched down next to his companion's desk. "Listen, what are you doing after school today?" he whispered.  
  
The seriousness in his friend's tone was slightly alarming. "Well nothing," Shinji replied, as another thought entered his mind. "But don't you have a baseball game?"  
  
"Yeah," the jock nodded, "I meant after the game. It's kind of important."  
  
"Asuka and Misato are going in for their final gown fittings," the Eva pilot said, "so I should be free all afternoon. What's going on?"  
  
"Can't talk about it now," Touji said as he stood and walked over to his seat. "But we'll discuss it right after the game. Come early, it's the last one of the year and I'm pitching. And tell Kensuke to show up too."  
  
"Okay," Shinji said enthusiastically, "we'll be there." Though he wasn't really into sports very much, he did enjoy watching his friend play. Touji was easily the best player in 'a dreadful group of no-talent losers' as Asuka liked to call them, and though it seemed they were always destined to suffer defeat, he could at least lend some moral support.  
  
"Speaking of which, have you seen him lately?" Touji queried as he turned to Kensuke's empty desk beside his.  
  
"Not since last Friday."  
  
"Me either," the jock noted. "He wasn't around all weekend. Last time this happened he bought that new dating sim."  
  
"I remember," Shinji said thoughtfully, "he played it for three days straight..."  
  
"And he still got nowhere with the chick," Touji chuckled. "You have to give him credit though; he's just as bad with computer generated women as he is with real ones."  
  
"I thought he swore off those things when the simulated girl in 'CyberSlut 2, The Easy Streets' said she 'just wanted to be friends,' ran the uninstall program, and permanently deleted itself off of the computer."  
  
--------  
  
'I am late,' Rei Ayanami thought to herself as she broke into a jog, her book bag swinging freely from her right hand, an uneaten piece of toast flapping up and down in her mouth as she desperately tried to hold it between her teeth. 'No, I am very late.'  
  
Rounding the corner she stopped abruptly, or more precisely WAS stopped abruptly as she slammed into another pedestrian on the sidewalk. After a collision that would have rivaled the First Impact, the Eva pilot fell to the concrete below with a resounding 'thud.'  
  
"Owww," Rei said, rubbing the top of her head as she tried to blink away the stars in her eyes. Slowly the focus began to return as she made out the image of a young man sitting across from her, quickly taking note of his ruby tinted eyes and pale skin. If not for his light gray hair, she might have been looking in a mirror.  
  
"Owww," the stranger echoed as he too found a soft spot on his forehead. Glancing up he couldn't help but notice the blue haired girl sitting in front of him, long legs spread out and her skirt lifted up just enough to reveal-  
  
"Excuse me," Rei said, unconsciously moving her hands down from her head and quickly covering herself.  
  
"Oh no," the young man gasped as he hastily turned away. "Excuse me. That was inappropriate."  
  
Rei regarded her companion for a moment, a myriad of thoughts running through her head as she worked at arranging her uniform skirt into something less revealing. 'Why am I acting like this?' she wondered, 'I have never been ashamed of my body before.'  
  
Although she insisted over a year ago that all Dummy plug testing be performed in a plugsuit, Rei decided at the time it was more out of respect for others feelings than modesty. After all, the Commander had seen her nude, as had Ikari and at the time she never gave it a second thought. But her body had matured since Project E began and she was concerned it was becoming a distraction. Yes, that was the reason...not bashfulness on her part but rather a convenience for others. Of course the immediate six-point sync ratio improvement was not so easily explained away.  
  
And neither was her current blushing and racing heartbeat.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei inquired as she pulled one last time at the hem of her skirt, brushing over some debris clinging to the fibers in the process.  
  
"My name is Nagisa," he replied, keeping his back to the girl. "Kaworu Nagisa."  
  
"You may turn around now," Rei said, running her fingers absently through her hair as she had seen Asuka do countless times when Shinji approached.  
  
"I'm very sorry," Kaworu said as he slowly rose to his feet, using his hands to brush off his dark pants. "I assure you I did not see anything improper." Reaching out, he offered the Eva pilot a hand up.  
  
"Thank you," Rei whispered as she took his hand and pulled herself up. It felt soft, yet strong and very comfortable. Unlike the other times she had touched a boy's hand, this time it was not sweaty and cold and he was not quick to pull it away. Her examination of his hand was cut short when she realized she was still holding it. "S...sorry," she stammered as she reluctantly yanked it away.  
  
"It was entirely my fault," Kaworu smiled. "I was not paying attention."  
  
"Oh no," the First Child sighed as she noticed two birds making short work of her breakfast.  
  
"As I said, I am truly sorry," Kaworu said apologetically, hanging his head as he bowed slightly. "Here," he said as he handed her an aluminum can. "You can have mine." Silently she took the container as he bent down and picked up her book bag.  
  
"Thanks," Rei said, still holding the can containing what appeared to be an instant breakfast liquid out in front of her. Turning the canister back and forth she read aloud the brightly colored kanji. "Liquid Toast, now with improved butter substitute flavoring."  
  
"You ever tried it before?"  
  
"No," she replied flatly as she brought the can to her nose, nearly coughing at the foul smell. "Where did you get it?" Rei questioned as she handed the can back to its owner.  
  
"The vending machine in my apartment building," he replied. "They have an amazing variety of foods in there."  
  
"I am certain they do."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any?" The blue haired girl's shaking head convinced him otherwise as he took back the container. "Have you ever had a meal from a vending machine before?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I...I don't know," Rei said hesitantly.  
  
"You need to try new things in life," Kaworu said cheerily as he turned to face her. "If you do, everyday is a new adventure."  
  
"Maybe," the First Child whispered and nodded slightly. Suddenly she glanced down and noticed that Kaworu was still carrying her book bag. "I'll take that back now."  
  
"Not yet," Kaworu said as he pulled the bag just out of her reach. "First you must answer me these questions three."  
  
"Huh?" Rei said bewilderedly as she made another failed attempt to secure the item. "Please, return my belongings," she pleaded. "I do not understand what you are talking about."  
  
"Come to think of it, I don't really know either," Kaworu said, his voice almost a chuckle. "I think it's something I heard in a movie."  
  
"I am unfamiliar with this movie," she said, her tone beginning to sound desperate. "But I ask again that you give back what is mine."  
  
"Just as soon as you answer me one simple question...what is your name?"  
  
"Why do you wish to know my name?"  
  
"You have me at a disadvantage," he replied. "You know who I am, but you are still a mystery."  
  
The Eva pilot took a moment to decide what she would do next. "Ayanami," she said, fighting back a blush. "Rei Ayanami."  
  
"Here you go, Ayanami," Kaworu said. "What a lovely name."  
  
"T...thank you."  
  
"You are the same as me," Kaworu said with a grin as he handed her the book bag.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You cannot hide the truth from me," he continued. "Try to mix in with the others all you wish, I still know your secret."  
  
"What do you mean?" Rei said nervously as she suddenly began to feel uneasy.  
  
"You and I are the same because we both attend Tokyo-3 High School," he smiled, pointing at her outfit. "I could tell by your uniform."  
  
Rei blew out a sigh of relief. "Y...yes, we are both students," she said. Suddenly another though process began to work in her mind. "And we're late!" she said loudly. Slinging her book bag over her shoulder she began backing away from Kaworu. "I'm sorry," she said as she started backpedaling down the sidewalk. "But I have to go."  
  
"Very well," Kaworu said as he half heartily waved at the girl's retreat. "I hope we will meet again, Ayanami."  
  
"Perhaps," Rei said just before turning around and breaking into a fast paced walk towards the school in the distance. "Perhaps."  
  
--------  
  
"There he is," Shinji said as he noticed Kensuke Aida enter the classroom. Though a little taller, a little stronger, a little wiser than the boy he first met back in junior high, Kensuke basically looked the same as always. He still possessed the same three main goals in life: losing his 'nerd' moniker, losing his virginity, and piloting an Evangelion. Yet despite his best efforts he seemed no closer to achieving any of them, though he was convinced that if he could only realize one, the other two would quickly fall into place.  
  
Kensuke worked his way through the classroom aisles and sat down at his desk. "What's his problem?" he said to Shinji as he pointed a thumb at the giggling young man sitting between them. "Did Arima brag to him what a great piano player he is again?"  
  
"No," Shinji said shaking his head, "and I hope it's not about memorizing the planets either."  
  
"Then what?" Kensuke asked incredulously.  
  
"I...don't know," Shinji lied as he struggled to think of some way to change the topic. "But I'm sure it's something stupid."  
  
"Hey Kensuke," Touji snorted as he tried to compose himself. "T...there's a pianist on Uranus," he blurted out before doubling over on the desk in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Oh that's real mature," the boy said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I can't believe they're going to give that guy a diploma on Friday."  
  
"So..." Shinji started as Touji continued laughing in the background. "What were you doing all weekend?"  
  
"I went to New Kobe to check out the university there," Kensuke said. "You should SEE all the hot young ladies there. I can't wait until I get to college."  
  
"Why? So you'll have a whole new batch of women to annoy," Touji chuckled. "Tell me, is getting rejected by college women any different than high school ones?"  
  
"I think they just use bigger words to do it," Shinji said matter-of- factly.  
  
"Sometimes I really hate my life," Kensuke lamented as he shook his head back and forth.  
  
"Listen," the Third Child said, "Touji needs us to meet him after the game today for something important."  
  
"What makes you and laughing boy over there think I'll be free after school?" Kensuke said as he crossed his arms on his chest. "I just might have made some plans you know."  
  
"Come on," Shinji implored, "stop joking around. He's serious."  
  
Kensuke paused for a moment, attempting to keep his self-assured appearance. "Fine," he relented with a frown, "as usual I'm not doing anything. I'll be there."  
  
"Great."  
  
The otaku glanced suspiciously around the room, before motioning for his two friends to come closer as he flipped his laptop open and it began its boot sequence. "I finally got a picture of this girl I've been JIM'ing with."  
  
"Is she a prior acquaintance?" the Third Child interrupted. "Or a complete stranger?"  
  
"Complete stranger," Kensuke grinned. "Do you want to see what she looks like?"  
  
"Let's see this nasty old hag," Touji said. "I bet she's too damn ugly to get a man in real life and that's why she's hanging out on the Internet. You know, chicks on the web are all homely. Well, accept those porn ones."  
  
"Nice sweeping generalization," Kensuke sighed. "Shall we discuss some of the ones about jocks and brainpower?"  
  
"Look, all I'm saying is that only unattractive people use the Internet, it's a fact. They've done studies."  
  
"Who's done studies?"  
  
"P...people," Touji stammered, unsure of his answer. "Important people. And the government."  
  
"The government?"  
  
"Yeah," he continued. "And they figured out that everyone on the 'Net is either ugly or just socially inept, or some combination of both. I mean, look at you."  
  
"Asuka's right, you're a real idiot,"Kensuke grumbled as he hastily clicked an icon on his desktop. "And since you assume everyone on the Internet is homely, I'm guessing you don't want to look at this picture?"  
  
"Let me see that!" the jock said loudly as he grabbed the laptop and spun it around to monopolized the entire view screen.  
  
"I can't see," Shinji said as leaned left and right in a futile attempt to look past Touji's shoulders.  
  
"Just a minute," Touji said as he continually moved in the direction to successfully block the Eva pilot's view.  
  
"Does she meet with your approval?" Kensuke said confidently.  
  
"Wow...impressive," the track-suited teen replied as he flipped the laptop shut and slid it past Shinji's outstretched hand and back to its owner. "I might have to rethink my position on the Internet, if that's really her. The picture could be a fake because those boobs sure are."  
  
"They're real," Kensuke smirked, "and so is she."  
  
"Well, I need some proof," Touji said as he looked in the direction of where Asuka and Hikari were talking, making sure his significant other couldn't hear. "Of both."  
  
"Tell you what, I'll ask her to send some more...revealing pictures."  
  
"You don't ask, you TELL!" the jock said forcefully. "And make me a set. So...do you think you'll ever meet this chick in real life?"  
  
"I doubt it," Kensuke frowned shaking his head back and forth. "Olga lives pretty far away."  
  
"Olga?!" Touji gasped. "What kind of stupid Japanese name is that?"  
  
"It's not," Kensuke said knowingly, "she's from Russia."  
  
"Is that near Osaka-2?"  
  
"Besides," the otaku said, his tone becoming almost dreamy. "I'm still holding out for Ayanami."  
  
"Would you give up already," Touji sighed. "She doesn't like you that way."  
  
"Oh, she likes me...she just hasn't realized it yet." Kensuke paused for a moment, his gaze falling on the First Child as she entered the room and walked briskly towards her desk. "Man, she is so hot."  
  
"Can I see it now?" Shinji questioned as he pointed tentatively at the laptop.  
  
"Again?" Kensuke complained. "Don't you already have a girlfriend?"  
  
"But I didn't get to..."  
  
"You know Ikari," the spectacled teen started as he closed the picture file. "Asuka would slap you silly if she knew you were ogling pictures of other women. Especially ones as hot as this."  
  
Shinji let out a sigh, balling his hands into fists and shaking them by his side as his two friends continued their conversation. He turned away before saying something he would regret, his gaze falling on Rei as she readied herself for another school day.  
  
Her books and writing utensils now perfectly arranged, laptop computer open and running its start up sequence, the Unit 00 pilot carefully straightened her skirt before placing her head in her hand and staring out the window. To most in the class, she looked about the same as she always did; staring out the window for the better part of the day was nothing new for the pale skinned girl. But recently Shinji noticed subtle changes in the enigmatic Rei Ayanami, changes that weighed heavily on his heart.  
  
"I don't care how much you want to," a sweet voice whispered into his ear, "I'm NOT going to let you sleep with her."  
  
Shinji turned and saw the grinning face of the Second Child as she leaned over next to him. "And don't even THINK about a threesome."  
  
"THREESOME?!?!" Kensuke exclaimed as he stood and pointed at the pair. "What's this about a threesome?"  
  
"The only threesome you'll ever have is if you use both hands," Asuka snapped. "And mind your own business." Shinji swore he heard her growl, her fierce glare eventually forcing Kensuke to meekly sit back down. "There," she said as she turned back to the Third, "what's the matter?"  
  
"It's Rei," Shinji said as he turned and watched the girl in question continue her vigil. "She seems so lonely."  
  
"She's never exactly been the social type," Asuka said as she joined in observing the blue haired teenager. "But come to think of it she has seemed even more introverted than usual, if that's even possible."  
  
"I guess we've been so caught up in ourselves," the Unit 01 pilot said as his midnight blue eyes bore down on Rei, "that we never noticed how it might have affected her. It's probably been strange for her lately."  
  
"Not to mention the living hell of having Aida constantly hitting on you," the redhead said flatly, her body suddenly shaking as if a cold breeze rolled through. "Oooooo...that's scary."  
  
"We should help her."  
  
"I don't know," Asuka began slowly, mulling over the request. "It's not like she HASN'T been out on dates. In fact, just a couple of months ago she went to the movies with Arima while he and Yukino were broken up. As usual it didn't work out though. Sometimes I don't think she wants a boyfriend."  
  
"I think she hasn't found the right person," Shinji said as he turned to face his girlfriend. "There has to be SOMEBODY for her." He looked back at the First Child. "I mean she's beautiful, she's intelligent, she has a great body. Athletic, kind, mysterious, alluring, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH."  
  
"That's quite enough," Asuka tugged hard on the Third's ear, forcing him to look at her. "Try to remember which one of us you're going out with."  
  
"I'm sorry," Shinji blushed, "I care about her a lot that's all. I just can't explain it, but for some reason she is very special to me."  
  
"Fine," the Second Child admonished, "just make sure she's not TOO special."  
  
"I get it...I get it," the teen pleaded loudly as the girl twisted his now throbbing ear. "Can you please let go now? That hurts!"  
  
"When I'm ready," Asuka quipped, "I want to make sure you've learned your lesson."  
  
"I have...I HAVE!"  
  
"Quit it you two," Hikari called out from the front of the classroom, pointing at the pair. "It's time to start."  
  
Asuka looked up and immediately noticed that everyone in the class, except herself and Shinji, were sitting at their desks watching the couple. "We'll talk about this later," the German teen whispered before she reluctantly released her hold on her fellow pilot's earlobe and walked back to her desk.  
  
The class rep waited for her fiery friend to take her seat before she performed her usual duties. "Rise...bow...be seated," she said as she watched the elderly sensei walk past her and take his position at the desk in the front of the class.  
  
"Thank you," he nodded to Hikari while he removed the lesson plans from his briefcase. "Before we start I have a special announcement to make." The teacher turned to the open doorway and beckoned with his hand for someone to enter. "We have a new student who will be joining us for the remainder of the school year."  
  
A murmur spread through the class as the ashen teen walked in, his gray hair flowing freely behind him. Immediately he turned and took the chalk from the easel, spending a few moments writing his name on the board. As soon as he finished, he slowly placed the chalk back down and turned to face his fellow students, his piercing red eyes and confident smile dominating his facial features.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kaworu...Kaworu Nagisa and it's a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
Almost immediately Rei's attention returned to the classroom as she turned back and regarded the newest student. She stared at him for a few moments before his eyes caught hers, and she quickly glanced away.  
  
"Get a load of this clown," Touji whispered to his two friends. "What a loser."  
  
"Perhaps you could tell us a little about yourself," the sensei said as he continued to shuffle though his papers.  
  
"Thank you," Kaworu replied softly to the man before turning and addressing the class. "As I said, my name is Kaworu Nagisa...Kaworu of the seashore."  
  
"More like Kaworu of pink shirts, ferns and interior decorating fame," Touji joked as he listened to the new student's decidedly feminine tone, drawing out a subdued chuckle from everyone sitting around him.  
  
"I enjoy classical music. My favorite would have to be Beethoven's 'Ode to Joy'. I think that song is the highest achievement of man's culture."  
  
"This just gets better," the tracksuited teen muttered as he inched closer to Kensuke. "You can forget about Rei," Touji said softly as he slapped him on the back. "I think we just found your soul mate."  
  
"Go to hell!" the spectacled teen shouted.  
  
"Mister Suzahara," the sensei said as he rubbed his temples, eager for the last day of school to come. "Mister Aida, do you have something to add?"  
  
"No sir," Touji and Kensuke said in unison as they stood and bowed. "We're sorry."  
  
"Why don't you find a seat," the aged instructor said as he motioned to the scattered empty desks throughout the class.  
  
Kaworu walked briskly down the aisle, the smile never leaving his face as he acknowledged each of the faces looking up at him.  
  
"Keep going," Touji grumbled as the light haired boy stopped and took notice of the unoccupied space next to him. "This is a fruitcake free zone."  
  
"You can sit here," Shinji said as he motioned to the empty desk next to him. He watched as the young man gently slid into the seat and turned to face him, his red eyes blinking once.  
  
"Thank you, Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Huh?" the Third Child gasped in amazement. "How do you know-?"  
  
"Everyone knows your name," Kaworu replied. "You are one of the chosen, slayer of Angels, a mighty Evangelion pilot." The teen paused for a moment as his hand reached out and pointed at the desk in front of Shinji. "That and I noticed it written on your notebook."  
  
"Oh," Shinji said in relief, "it's nice to meet you, Mister Nagisa."  
  
"Call me Kaworu."  
  
"You better be careful," Touji said as he leaned forward and whispered into Shinji's ear, "next thing you know this guy's going to be taking long, hot baths with you."  
  
---------  
  
"That's some great security system you stole for me," Misato groaned as she sat down at her desk, the messy office long removed from the guided tour of NERV. She shifted her cell phone from her right ear to her left, using her now free hand to stir her morning coffee. "The only thing it caught was me."  
  
"Did you remember to disarm it?" Rouji Kaji's electronically reproduced voice questioned from the other end of the line.  
  
"I think I did," the Major replied, "but I was in a hurry. It was an emergency."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Sounds like you forgot," her fiancé laughed, "I thought you weren't supposed to drink after nine?"  
  
"Don't lecture me," Misato griped as she leaned back in her chair, placing her feet up on her cluttered desk, a couple of unfinished supply requisitions falling off the edge. "Just get me something that works. A couple more electric eyes, an infrared camera, maybe a microphone or two?"  
  
"Perhaps an automatic machine gun while I'm at it," Kaji added. "Poison gas? You know you could always flood the hallway with bakelite. And there's the Strategic Self Defense Force option."  
  
"Shut up already!" the purple haired woman yelled as she held the phone out in front of her. "You've made your point. Now it's my turn. Understand that there is no way in HELL I'm going to sit back and let the two of them sleep together. Anyone who thinks that is a moron."  
  
"I'm not saying I disagree with you, but don't you think you're going a bit overboard?"  
  
"Not at all," Misato replied, pausing for a moment as she took a sip out of her coffee. "I think I'm being a responsible guardian. After all, they are only seventeen years old. Not to mention they aren't married."  
  
"And you're saying that a couple should be married before they have sex, right?" Kaji questioned.  
  
"Absolutely," the Operations Director exclaimed, "premarital sex is immoral, sinful and wicked. A lot of what is wrong with this world would be fixed if people would learn to control their hormones."  
  
"Abstinence is awesome, chaste is trendy," the pony tailed man chuckled. "You sound like a public service announcement."  
  
"Whatever it takes to get the message out," Misato said as she reached down and turned on her monitor, her eyes scanning over the flood of emails in her Inbox. "We have to get this moral corruption turned around soon before- "  
  
"I'm getting out of here at four, you could meet me at my apartment and-"  
  
"I'll be there at three," the Major said quickly as she reached down and began using the mouse to move the unopened emails requesting urgent reply to the Trash folder. "Figure out a way to be there or I'll have to start without you."  
  
"Nice to know you're not a hypocrite or anything," Kaji muttered softly.  
  
"Damn," Misato grumbled, missing his comment as a pop up reminder flashed on her screen. "I completely forgot I have to go for the final dress fitting today."  
  
"What time?" the stubble chinned man asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm supposed to pick up Asuka from school at three thirty," the woman replied before taking another long sip from her coffee. "And the fitting appointment is all the way across town at four."  
  
"So I guess you won't be coming over," Kaji said dejectedly. "I understand..."  
  
"Are you crazy?" Misato shouted, "I'll be there."  
  
"What about picking up Asuka?"  
  
"I'll figure out something," the Major said thoughtfully as she double clicked on her Solitaire icon and prepared for another busy day at NERV in the Angel free world of the Year Twenty Eighteen. "Don't be late."  
  
---------  
  
"You did?" Asuka gasped incredulously into her cell phone as she held it tight to her ear. "When?"  
  
The final bell sounded minutes before, and most of the students at Tokyo-3 High School had long since left the confines of the classroom to enjoy the outdoors in what was turning out to be a beautiful late spring day. Although the temperature remained fairly constant throughout the year, the days always seemed that much brighter and warmer knowing that the end of the school year was near.  
  
"And what the hell am I supposed to do?" Asuka snapped as her cheeks started to grow red. The small group of students who had remained behind took a step or two back in anticipation of a blowup. "The dress shop is all the way across town!"  
  
Secure with the knowledge he could do little to defuse the situation, Shinji turned away from his fellow pilot's ranting, deciding instead to strike up a conversation with the azure haired girl standing next to him. Almost immediately he noticed her staring intently at Kaworu as he reviewed his paperwork with the sensei in the front of the room. "What do you think of the new kid?" he whispered.  
  
"He is quite...interesting," Rei replied with a touch of hesitation.  
  
"With those eyes, I would swear the two of you are related," the Third chuckled.  
  
"He looks something like me," she started, pausing for a moment as she thought about exactly what that meant. "B...but we are not the same."  
  
"Do you think he's good looking?" the Unit 01 pilot asked innocently. "Touji and Kensuke insist he's gay."  
  
"H...he is attractive," Rei stammered, for the first time in her life suddenly finding it difficult to form the proper words expressing her thoughts. "But that does not mean I am attracted to him," she quickly added defensively.  
  
"I wasn't saying you were," Shinji said, caught off guard by her comment. What started out as simply an innocent remark to pass the time was rapidly turning into something else. He glanced over as the girl hung her head, the slightest hint of a blush poking through the locks of cobalt hair that covered the edge of her face. "Are you alright?"  
  
The Unit 00 pilot never got a chance to answer as Asuka's voice again dominated the scene. "Misato called to say she crashed her piece of junk car."  
  
"Did she get hurt?" Shinji gasped.  
  
"You know, I forgot to ask," Asuka said as she flipped her phone closed and returned it to her book bag. "I guess I was more concerned with the fact she couldn't pick me up," she added shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Is she in the hospital?" Hikari asked.  
  
"Sure didn't sound like it," the Second Child said, "I could swear there was romantic music in the background." She paused for a moment as she pondered another thought. "And I think she was giggling."  
  
"That's good news," Shinji said as he released a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well if she is hurt, it must not be too bad because she still wants me to be at the dress shop at four," Asuka commented as she pulled out her public transportation schedule. "According to this I have to catch like two different trains and at least three buses to get there." She crossed her hands on her chest and frowned. "I don't even know WHY I have to go. It's not like I've grown or anything since the initial fitting."  
  
"But you promised," Hikari said as she turned to her friend. "And what if the dress wasn't altered correctly? This is the last chance they have to fix it before the wedding."  
  
"I still think it's stupid," Asuka grumbled as she slung her book bag on her shoulder. "Does anyone want to go with me?" she questioned as she looked at the class rep hopefully, "it's a long trip to go by myself."  
  
"I can't," Hikari said shaking her head. "Today's Touji's last baseball game. What about Shinji?"  
  
"I think its bad luck or something," the Second Child replied, "besides I want it to be a surprise when he sees me walking down the aisle." She winked and smiled at her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry, but any other time I would go with you," Hikari empathized.  
  
"Now I have to go by myself," Asuka whined. "This really sucks."  
  
"I will go."  
  
All eyes turned to face the source of the voice, Rei Ayanami, as she stood at her desk and deliberately packed away her school supplies. "I will accompany Sohryu."  
  
"Gee...a...thanks Wondergirl," Asuka stammered. Even though Shinji asked her not call the First Child by that nickname anymore, every once in a while she found herself slipping.  
  
But for her part, Rei had long since decided it was acceptable to be called Wondergirl. She observed the derogatory nicknames that Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke used on one another and how they inexplicably seemed to strengthen their bonds. Perhaps the same theory was at work with the Second Child. Of course there was one name that she would never consent to being called, and fortunately she had not heard that one in some time.  
  
"We must depart immediately," Rei said as she started walking toward the exit, "if we hope to arrive on schedule."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Asuka said as she gave Shinji a quick glance, a few unspoken words exchanged between them, and ran after Rei.  
  
---------  
  
"Umpire...hey UMP! You're as BLIND as you are UGLY!"  
  
Hikari stood in the near empty stands overlooking the Tokyo-3 baseball field, hands cupped around her mouth in a makeshift megaphone.  
  
"Open your eyes you idiot, you're missing a great game out there."  
  
"Miss Horaki is certainly very supportive of the team," Kaworu noted as he turned and looked at the teenager sitting next to him.  
  
"She sure is," Shinji smiled as Hikari continued bellowing in the background.  
  
"I was under the impression that a class representative has a certain image to uphold," Kaworu said inquisitively, "but I would think comparing the game officials to bovine feces and threatening to forcibly remove the opposing teams genitals would not qualify as a good example for the other students."  
  
"You'll have to excuse her," the Third laughed. "You see her boyfriend is pitching and when he does she tends to get into the game a little too much."  
  
"Ah yes...the one who referred to me as 'pole smoker' at lunch," Kaworu said matter-of-factly as he noticed who Shinji was pointing at.  
  
"Um...yeah," Shinji stammered as he rubbed at the back of his head nervously. "They have been together for almost two years."  
  
"Like you and Sohryu?"  
  
"Y...yes," the Unit 01 pilot said in amazement, "but how did you..."  
  
"This game is fascinating," Kaworu said as he turned and continued watching the action unfolding on the field. "I have never seen it before. Why is more of the student body not present to support the team?"  
  
"Probably because they're not very good, "Shinji said as they watched the Tokyo-3 Tigers' second baseman boot a routine groundball. "I think the only games they've won are when Touji pitched."  
  
"Yuji Kido!" Hikari screamed out as the hapless ballplayer ran after the loose ball, "keep your damn head down and stop being such a baby!"  
  
"I see that her anger is divided equally amongst everyone."  
  
"She wants to see Touji do well," Shinji said softly as he watched his friend pace around the pitcher's mound in obvious irritation at the play of his fielders. "He's not very good in school, so sports are very important to him."  
  
"That is understandable," Kaworu said as he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. "Thank you very much for inviting me."  
  
"You've already thanked me three times," Shinji replied. "I told you it was nothing."  
  
"Yes, but I know how difficult it can be to initiate first contact with another," Kaworu closed his red eyes and said thoughtfully. "If you remain ignorant of others...then you will never be betrayed or hurt. But if you shut off your..."  
  
"Look out," Shinji yelled as he pushed the other boy to the side, the baseball from an errant throw rattling about in the bleachers like a pinball. "That was close," he said as he reached down and picked it up. "You have to pay attention when our team is on the field...they usually make a lot of bad throws."  
  
"Thank you, Shinji Ikari. I might have been born just to meet you."  
  
"Um...yeah...sure," the Third said awkwardly as he handed the ball to Hikari. "You were saying something?" he questioned as he turned back to face him.  
  
"It was nothing," Kaworu smiled, finally understanding that this was no longer the Child he dreamed about, the Child whose destiny was so intertwined with his own.  
  
No, that Child existed on a different timeline, a different set of distinct events that never materialized. And the Angel's path, which had always been so clear in front of him, was now gone, replaced instead with darkness and insecurity; that feeling of safety and confidence from knowing one's future now just a fleeting memory.  
  
And yet, as uncomfortable as it made him feel, he knew it suddenly made him more human.  
  
"Shinji," Kaworu smiled as he looked into the other boy's deep blue eyes. "It is good to have met you."  
  
"Same here," the Unit 01 pilot returned with a grin. The two stared at each other for a few moments, neither exactly certain what transpired but each knowing somehow it was important.  
  
"C...could you teach me more about this game?" Kaworu asked tentatively. "I suddenly have a strong desire to learn all I can about this world and the Lillim who inhabit it."  
  
"Um...s...sure," Shinji said apprehensively. "But first, what in the hell's a Lillim?"  
  
"You truly are amazing, Shinji Ikari," Kaworu chuckled.  
  
"Well," the Third Child started again as he realized he wasn't going to get an answer. "Hikari might be a better choice, she knows a lot more about baseball than I do."  
  
"Then it shall be," the offspring of Adam said cheerily. "Miss Horaki if I may be so bold as to ask for your assistance in understanding this game."  
  
"I'd love to help," Hikari said as she squeezed in between the two and sat down. "And call me Hikari. Is there anything in particular you don't understand?"  
  
"This is all exciting and new to me," Kaworu grinned, "and I want to understand it all, but you could start by explaining why some of the players and coaches are going through all those peculiar motions?"  
  
"Those are signals," the class rep giggled as she turned a bit to the side to face him. "The players and coaches use them to secretly communicate on the field which plays to run."  
  
"I see, "Kaworu said as he turned back and watched more of the action on the field. "Which signal is that?" he said as he pointed to the first base coach.  
  
"The hand on the hat is usually a 'hit and run' play," Hikari said excitedly, happy that for once she had a willing audience. Shinji was not interested in sports, neither was Kensuke for that matter. Asuka long since declared baseball to be 'stupid' and her sisters harbored much the same sentiment. So years of pent up baseball knowledge were bubbling to the surface. "And you can see that the hitter is acknowledging the sign with one of his own," she said as she pointed to the batter. "The use of signs helps coordinate everything."  
  
"What sign is Mister Suzahara making there?"  
  
Hikari turned and watched her boyfriend defiantly stuck his middle finger in the air, responding to taunts from the opposing teams' bench.  
  
"He is...well, you see he's," Hikari stammered, turning away as the display continued. "He's simply conveying his resentment at the actions of the other team." A proud smile formed on the girl's lips as she congratulated herself for the tactful reply.  
  
"And that one?" Kaworu questioned.  
  
Hikari was almost afraid to look, and soon regretted it as she turned back to the field. On the pitchers' mount Touji was furiously rearranging parts of his groin.  
  
"Um...that's...er..."  
  
"He's letting Hikari know he's thinking of her," Shinji laughed.  
  
"Oh shut up!" the class rep snapped, her face flushing bright red.  
  
---------  
  
"She's late...again," Asuka moaned as she looked down at her watch for the fourth time in the last ten minutes. She stretched out in her chair, sticking her feet out in the air in front of her as in the large window behind her, the crowds passed by.  
  
"We are slightly ahead of schedule," Rei said knowingly as she sat one seat over from the Second. "Your watch may be running fast."  
  
"You think so?" the Second replied as she held the timepiece up, carefully inspecting it for a malfunction.  
  
"Yes," the First said as she held her own watch out for Asuka's assessment. "I have three fifty eight."  
  
"Wow, we really DID make good time over here," the redhead exclaimed. She started fidgeting with the settings on her watch. "Your suggestion to use the number seven train instead of the number five was a great idea. I guess you really know your way around this city."  
  
"T...thank you," Rei said softly as she turned away.  
  
"Now I would just like to know where Misato is. This is her damn wedding after all."  
  
Asuka's face turned toward the window just as she heard the sound of tires screeching to a halt in front of the store.  
  
"Major Katsuragi has arrived," Rei said flatly, not bothering to look out the window to confirm her hypothesis.  
  
The dress shop front door flew open, the bell above the doorway ringing in announcement of Misato's grand entrance.  
  
"You're late," Asuka growled as she stormed over to confront her guardian.  
  
"Well you know how these things can be," Misato giggled.  
  
"And you look like hell...that must have been one bad crash," the German teen observed.  
  
"Crash?"  
  
"Yeah, crash, accident. You know, two cars smashing into one another?" Asuka said, holding her two hands out in front of her and slapping them together. "That's why you couldn't pick me up, remember?"  
  
"Oh...THAT crash," Misato returned as she started fumbling through her purse. "Yes, it was bad...police...fire engines...jaws of life, they were all there."  
  
The Second Child raised an eyebrow and cast a curious gaze at the jumpy antics of the older woman. "Are you SURE you didn't hit your head? By the looks of you, I'd say you were tossed about pretty hard."  
  
"You could say that," the purple haired woman blushed, turning away before she could be noticed. Eager to change the subject Misato began looking around the room. "Anybody working here?"  
  
"Major Katsuragi," Rei called out as she stood in front of the window. "Your car appears to be in remarkably good condition for having been involved in an accident of the magnitude you described."  
  
"I didn't see you," Misato said as she turned and caught sight of the First Child. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I accompanied Sohryu."  
  
The Major paused for a moment, unsure of exactly what she just heard. The past years had seen a warming of relations between the two Eva pilots, perhaps even than even she was aware of.  
  
"Let me see this car," Asuka said crossly as she started walking quickly toward the window.  
  
Misato turned a bit pale and started pounding on the counter. "Service...service please."  
  
"ACCIDENT MY ASS!" the redhead exclaimed. "There's nothing wrong with that car!" she said as she glared at her guardian. "But there will be as soon as I get finished with it!"  
  
"I can explain," Misato said quickly, holding her hands out in front of her as the irate Second Child stomped toward the front door. "You see, I got this call..."  
  
"Misato Katsuragi I presume," a middle-aged woman voice called out from behind her.  
  
"Yes, that's me," the Operations Director replied as she turned and faced the lady. Misato guessed she was in her late forties, a wrinkle or two here and there, but she still held much of her youthful beauty. Her long, light brown hair was carefully pulled up and wrapped in the traditional Japanese manner and below, her brown eyes gazed up at the much taller Major.  
  
"Are we ready to get started?" the older woman asked.  
  
"I think so," Misato said curiously, "what happened to the person who was here the first time?"  
  
"You must mean Miss Konno. Mitsune's my partner and handles all the initial fittings. I handle all final alterations. My name is Misses Urashima, but please call me Naru."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Naru," Misato said as she bowed slightly. "This should go quick. The only thing you might have to do is take it in a little. I've been dieting." Asuka coughed and muttered something sarcastic, drawing an evil glare from the purple haired woman.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that," the dressmaker said, ignoring the display and remaining all business as she pointed to the entrance to the back room. "Your dress is hanging in room three, let's try it on." She gently pushed Misato in the proper direction. "You girls can have a seat and wait out here," she said to the First and Second Children, "we'll call you when we're ready."  
  
Asuka walked over and fell down with a sigh into the chair next to where Rei was standing, still staring out the window. Reaching out, the redhead grabbed one of the fashion magazines and began flipping through the pages, only glancing at the pictures and not really absorbing much of anything.  
  
"Sohryu..." a soft voice called to her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I would like to ask you a question, if I may," Rei said apprehensively.  
  
"Sure...whatever," Asuka grumbled as she continued to rapidly turn pages. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the blue haired girl turn and take a seat. After a few moments of silence, Asuka sighed and closed the magazine, turning to face her fellow pilot.  
  
"When did you realize that you might be attracted to Ikari?" the Unit 00 pilot questioned, never once picking her head up as she continued to stare down at her hands lying in her lap, her feet crossed and tucked under her chair. "At what point did you decide that you would attempt to pursue a more meaningful relationship with him? When did you know that-"  
  
"Whoa," Asuka interjected, "hold on a minute. You said A question!"  
  
"I am sorry," Rei replied, sounding a bit out of breath as she turned away from the Second. "I should not have asked you this."  
  
"It's not that," the Unit 02 pilot smirked, "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."  
  
"S...so you will help me?" the First Child said cautiously as she turned back to face her companion.  
  
"Well, you did come with me all the way here, so I probably owe you something."  
  
"I must confess," Rei blushed slightly as she hung her head in shame, "my motives for accompanying you here were my own. I had hoped we could talk."  
  
"Yeah I figured as much," Asuka said thoughtfully. "It's not like you make it a habit to go out on social calls. And I could tell by the way you were acting on the ride over here that something was on your mind."  
  
"Even with knowledge of my deception would you still like to help me?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm sure that your friends would not resort to such tactics," Rei replied softly. "It does not seem proper."  
  
"You'd be surprised at the amount of places Hikari drags me to so we can talk," Asuka grinned. "And I'm probably no better. I think it's just something that friends do." She waited for Rei to look back at her, a slight nod exchanged between them. "Or did you REALLY think that I needed to go shopping five times a week?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good," the Second Child said as she leaned in a little closer to the other girl. "Now let's start at the beginning."  
  
"Well..." Rei started, pausing for a moment as she took a deep breath and worked up her courage. "What do you think of the new student?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...******   
  
Authors Notes: Well, it's back. Again. :D While I originally figured why not take a perfectly good original idea and franchise it into the ground, I never meant for it to come out THAT bad. I was shooting for a Halloween 2 level sequel, good but not quite the original...but instead I had Halloween 3, Season of the Witch going. No real connection to the first one and a horribly convoluted plot.  
  
Ok, seriously...I was not telling the story I wanted with the first incarnation of this fic. I got off on tangents and tangents of sidetracks and before I knew it, my fic was a mess. So I blew it up and started again. Readers of the first version will notice that chapters 1 and 2 and pretty much the same, added some scenes, deleted some; with more significant changes in chapters 3-4. Sure, some of the humor was lost in the cut scenes, but the plot has significantly improved along with the drama. It should prove more of an engrossing read. Or not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. The one good thing is that I will finish the story this time, so expect a new chapter every week or so.  
  
Special thanks to my original prereaders, Random, Rhine and Jeff Alan...and also my additional version 2.0 prereader LeperMessiah. These guys are simply the best out there and I can't thank them enough. BTW, Random provided all the inspiration and insight, not to mention practically writing all of Touji's comments about everyone on the 'Net being ugly and such. If anyone takes offense to those comments, please yell at him. All other C&C welcome at ryoma3000yahoo.com. Also with the new revision comes a return to:  
  
**OMAKE THEATER**   
  
Well this isn't so much an omake as a public service announcement for readers of the first version of this fic. Apparently despite extensive testing and prototyping, it appears that somehow the first version of this fic caused actual damage to reader's computers. Yes, as hard as it is to believe, fanfiction was able to ruin expensive hardware and software. Now, though my lab guys still haven't been able to reproduce it; people obviously far smarter and more versed on these things have indicated that some type of permanent harm came to their computer due to reading my horrible story. So I feel obliged to provide reparations. I mean I thought this was simply an innocent little fic, I had no idea it was the second coming of the Chernobyl Virus. But, in a most likely feeble attempt to repair the catastrophic failures observed by some; I offer this coupon below as a token of my extreme and heartfelt dismay over any lasting harm, mechanical or emotional, my little fic has caused. Simply cut out and send with a stamped, self-addressed envelop to:  
  
Ryoma C/O Darkscribes 69 Evil Drive Tokyo-3, Japan 034567  
  
NOTE: To ensure timely processing, please refer to 'BLP Warrantee' on the envelope so it doesn't get mixed in with the normal hate mail.  
  
CUT HERE

Your stupid fic has irreparably damaged my:  
(Check all that apply) Hard Drive ($100)

Processor ($250)

Feelings ($100)

Soul ($500)

Emotional State ($10)

Ability to have children ($5)   
  
Thank you again for your support.


	2. Tenderness

Disclaimer: Characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion have been used without permission. All characters contained in this work are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, AD Vision and Manga Entertainment.  
  
Nergal Fan Fiction LLC A division of Nergal Heavy Industries proudly presents:  
  
**The Best Laid Plans 2.0**  
  
by Ryoma  
  
**Chapter Two "Tenderness"**

"There's Kensuke," Hikari said as she pointed to a figure in the crowd filing out of the baseball stadium.  
  
"Where have you been?" Shinji questioned as his friend approached. "I thought you were going to watch the game with us?"  
  
"I was," Kensuke replied, "but then I saw you two sitting next to that new guy, Kaworu. Do you know what would happen if a stud like me were to be seen near a guy like that?"  
  
"It would confirm the rumors?" Touji quipped as he walked up and threw his duffle bag down with a resounding thud.  
  
"Very funny," Kensuke said sarcastically. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought the goal of this game was to NOT let the other team hit the ball."  
  
"I'll show you some hitting!"the sweaty, uniformed teen growled as he brandished his fist menacingly.  
  
"Don't listen to him," Shinji said stepping between them. "I think you pitched a great game. How many guys did you strike out?"  
  
"Fourteen," Touji grinned as he pumped his chest out into his most muscular pose.  
  
"And yet you still lost," Kensuke said flatly. "Luckily, the past seventeen years have provided ample opportunity for you to become accustomed to that."  
  
"We could have won," Touji said loudly as he punched his glove, "if I would have pitched better. I made too many mistakes."  
  
"You're being too hard on yourself," the Third Child said, "that other team is really good. I heard they're going to the Koshien next week and you held them to only two runs."  
  
"Both of which were unearned," Hikari cut in. "And the other team's pitcher is practically an All Star, but you still went two for three against him."  
  
"I guess," Touji whined as he took his mitt off and tucked it under his arm. "I still wish I had beaten those guys."  
  
"It's okay," the class rep said softly as she put her arm around her boyfriend. "You're still an All Star in my book."  
  
"Thanks," he smiled, drawing a tighter hug from the dark haired girl. "I saw you rooting for me in the stands. Heard you too."  
  
"Sorry about that," Hikari blushed, "but that ump was squeezing the strike zone."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"Of course you still need to work on your delivery," she said thoughtfully. "Your curveball is breaking too late, and without that your fastball doesn't fool anybody. You need to work on developing a slider or a cutter," the girl added as she pulled out a notebook. "Here, I charted all your pitches. If you look at your tendencies with..."  
  
"Thanks for coming to the game," Touji sighed as he turned toward Shinji, his girlfriend continuing her analysis in the background. "Tell me something, why are you hanging around with that freak, Kaworu?"  
  
"He's not such a bad guy, once you get to know him." Shinji paused for a moment as another more devious thought entered his mind. "And besides, Hikari sure seemed to like him. The two of them were chatting it up the whole-"  
  
"They WHAT?"  
  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Shinji said holding his hands out in front of himself defensively.  
  
"You better be," the jock complained as he punched Shinji in the shoulder. "So where is the little boy toy anyway? You'd figure the chance to see sweaty young men up close would appeal to him."  
  
"He had some things to clear up with his apartment, so he left before the end," Shinji said. "And for the record, he's not gay."  
  
"Whatever-"  
  
"Mister Suzahara!" a man's voiced called out from the distance. Turning in the direction of the voice, the group noticed a well-dressed, older man wearing dark sunglasses walking quickly in his direction. "Mister Suzahara, may I please have a word with you?"  
  
"I gotta go," Touji said quickly as he hurriedly reached down and grabbed his belongings. "Meet me on the corner next to the arcade in fifteen minutes," he said to Shinji and Kensuke.  
  
"Touji," Hikari said, reaching out and grabbing her boyfriend's arm. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing you need to be concerned about," he said, glancing over her shoulder and watching the older man's approach. "But I really have to go now."  
  
He struggled to pull free but she held tight. "Listen, my father and sisters are off visiting my grandmother, so the house will be empty until seven o'clock if you want to come over-"  
  
"Maybe another time," he said, turning away to face his friends before he could see the dejected look in her eyes. "I'll see you guys in a couple of minutes."  
  
Without saying another word the jock threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and ran off in the opposite direction as the man took off in pursuit. "Mister Suzahara! Mister Suzahara, I need to speak to you! Wait!"  
  
"Who's that guy?" Kensuke questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Shinji said as he watched the pair disappear around the corner of the school. "But I'm pretty sure I saw him sitting in the bleachers watching Touji the whole game though."  
  
---------  
  
_Gorgeous...absolutely gorgeous._  
  
Those were the only words that Misato could think of as she gazed at herself in the full-length mirror. Sure, her hair wasn't done and her makeup could have used some refreshing, but it didn't matter right now. Slowly she turned back and forth, the white, silky fabric billowing up slightly with each gyration. She could feel her heartbeat quicken as the realization slowly sunk in.  
  
_'Mister and Misses Rouji Kaji,'_ she thought to herself, feeling uneasy at the mere mention of the names. She contemplated the enormity of the whole event, the insecurity of leaving her previous identity behind and starting anew. It was not something to be taken lightly. Slowly a smile grew on her face as another thought entered. _'Mister and Misses Misato Katsuragi, now THAT has a much better sound to it.'  
_  
"Are you trying to set a record or something?" Naru said as she entered the room, gazing down at a slip of paper. "According to my records, you reserved this dress almost fourteen months ago."  
  
"We've had a couple of...setbacks," Misato said softly as she remembered the two previous aborted wedding attempts. Each time was over something trivial, something as insignificant as a misspoken word or action, more a testimony to nerves than anything else she supposed. "But this time it's going to happen."  
  
"I certainly hope so," the other woman nodded.  
  
"Why?" the Operation's Director questioned. "I mean I may be a LITTLE difficult at times, but..."  
  
"Oh it's not you," Naru interrupted. "I've had customers much worse then you."  
  
"Should I take that as a compliment?" the Major smiled.  
  
"I see by your dress choice you are going with a Western style wedding," the seamstress said as she placed the dress receipt on a chair next to her.  
  
"It's something I have always wanted to do. Some of my friends have had them and they seem like such fun."  
  
"They are, but I've noticed a sharp increase in traditional weddings as well," Naru said as she walked up next to Misato. "It seems like a lot of couples who were children during Second Impact are trying to return to a simpler time when life wasn't so complicated."  
  
"I have serious issues with traditional marriages," Misato frowned. "I don't like the idea of being treated like some submissive, obedient door prize to my future husband. That's not who I am."  
  
"Get off the women's lib rant," Asuka muttered. "You're only doing it because you'll get more presents and booze than a traditional Japanese wedding."  
  
"That's not true!" Misato exclaimed.  
  
"Please don't start fighting," Naru said as she stepped behind the Major. "Let's see if everything still fits." She pulled the long train out behind the purple haired woman, going down to one knee as she carefully laid it down on the floor, spreading out the waves with a brush of her hand.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't need any alterations," Misato said confidently as she continued to stare at herself in the mirror. "I'm the same exact size I was when Miss Konno first measured this. Now, some brides get all nervous and tend to eat more as their wedding date approaches...and I might be guilty of that a little...but I have a high metabolism and I don't gain weight...which is not to say that-"  
  
"I haven't zipped up the back yet," Naru said flatly as she looked up and interrupted the other woman's anxious ramblings.  
  
"Oh," the Major chuckled uncomfortably, "then I guess I shouldn't complain how loose it feels."  
  
"You look very attractive, Major Katsuragi," Rei said as she peered over the woman's shoulder into the mirror.  
  
"Why thank you Rei," Misato smiled before her eyes shifted to the Child standing behind her other shoulder. "And what about you Asuka? Don't you think I look beautiful?"  
  
"I'm reserving judgment," the redhead smirked as she crossed her arms on her chest, "until I see if she can zip that thing up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you remember the phrase 'ten pounds of crap in a five pound bag'?"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Misato snapped. "You're jealous, that's all." She continued to turn about and gaze at herself in the mirror. "I have the same body I had back when I first met Kaji."  
  
"You were this fat in college?"  
  
"I'll give you fat!" the Operations Director screamed as she turned and approached her charge. "A fat lip!"  
  
"Miss Katsuragi, PLEASE!" Naru shouted as she desperately tried to hold onto the pinch of clothing she wanted to alter. "I would appreciate it if you would STAND STILL."  
  
"Take it easy Porky," the Second Child smiled as she held her hands out in front of her. "Don't get all upset or the farmer won't fill your trough tonight."  
  
Misato held her ground as Naru desperately worked at fixing the now ruffled train. Asuka leaned down to watch as the older woman pinned a corner. "The last time she acted like this," the Unit 02 pilot whispered, "was when they threw her out of the all-you-can-eat ramen stand."  
  
"That's it!" Misato growled as she took two steps toward the teen. "You've pushed my buttons for the last time. From now on...OUCH!"  
  
The Major rubbed her derrière as she gazed down to see Naru looking up at her, four or five pins clenched in her teeth. "Sorry about that," she mumbled, "must have stuck you by accident."  
  
"I'm surprised she didn't pop," Asuka muttered softly.  
  
"You be quiet, young lady!" Naru snapped at the redhead. "You're next."  
  
The irritated look on the dressmaker's face, not to mention the fact she had multiple sharp objects within arms reach convinced the Eva pilot that now was not the time to get into it with her guardian. Silence prevailed from that moment on, broken only by the commands of Naru to turn one way or another.  
  
"Major Katsuragi," Rei said softly, "may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure," the woman replied, "and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Misato."  
  
"Miss Misato," the blue haired teen said softly, "as this is my first Western marriage ceremony, I have been doing some research into certain aspects of the ritual."  
  
"That's wonderful Rei," Misato said flatly as she concentrated on tightness in her chest as Naru started to zip her up.  
  
"In reviewing the customs and symbolism used in the ceremony," the First Child said as she watched the woman tug and pull on the fastener. "Something is puzzling me."  
  
Misato could feel herself being lifted off the floor as Naru worked the zipper. The tightness in her chest was making it difficult to breathe. In the mirror she could see the seamstress and Asuka shaking their heads back and forth as the dress threatened to explode at any moment. "What's the damn question?" she said crossly.  
  
"Well...I was confused as to why you are wearing a white dress?"  
  
---------  
  
"Touji," Shinji called out as he caught sight of his friend's approach from an adjoining avenue. The street corner was fairly vacant, only one or two pedestrians walked by in the entire time the Two Stooges waited for their associate. "Are you alright? Who was that guy?"  
  
"I...I...don't know," the jock panted as he bent over and tried to catch his breath. "B...but he chased me a good four blocks before I lost him."  
  
"Wait a minute," Kensuke cut in. "If you have no idea who this guy is, why did you run away like that?"  
  
"For all you know that guy might have been coming to see you about something insignificant," Shinji said thoughtfully, "or maybe even bringing you good news."  
  
"How many people chase someone halfway across town over good news?" Touji questioned. Having finally caught his breath the dark haired teen stood up straight and pulled off his cap, rubbing his sweaty forehead on his sleeve before pulling his hat back on. "Besides...I have a pretty good idea what he wanted to see me about."  
  
"What?" Kensuke inquired.  
  
"Well...um...you see," Touji stammered, scratching at the back of his neck nervously as he searched for the words. "I sorta...well...cheated on my university entrance exams."  
  
"How could you?" Shinji cried.  
  
"It was actually quite easy," Touji grinned. "You see all I did was..."  
  
"Not how DID you do it," the Third Child yelled shaking his head back and forth. "WHY did you do it? I thought you were studying every night?"  
  
"I tried studying...for a while," the uniformed teen said as he glanced at the bus stop sign flashing the time until the next arrival. "But that stuff's boring. I figured I already learned it once so why bother again."  
  
"Technically if you learned it once," Kensuke said, "then that knowledge should be with you forever. Studying would just be like a refresher."  
  
"I'm not following you," Touji said bewilderedly. "You study, you take the test and that's it."  
  
"If you learned something...truly LEARNED something the first time," the spectacled teen started before noticing Shinji shaking his head back and forth in disagreement. "Never mind."  
  
"Hikari didn't ask where we were going, did she?"  
  
"No," Shinji replied. "But she was really upset when you left. Maybe you should go see her."  
  
"I can't," the jock said as out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of the approaching bus. "This is ours."  
  
"If you won't go see her," Shinji turned toward Touji, "can you at least tell me where we're going?"  
  
"Not until we get there," he said as the large vehicle groaned to a stop in front of them. "It's a surprise."  
  
---------  
  
"Not one word, understand...NOT ONE WORD!"  
  
The growling image of the irritated Second Child stared intently into the full-length mirror, trying her best to ignore smirks and giggles of the women standing behind her. The lavender dress clung tightly to her frame, the neckline plunging much lower than originally intended. Its zipper was stopped at the small of her back, only able to complete half of its intended journey despite the best efforts of Asuka and the others to pull it upward any further.  
  
"Your plugsuit isn't even that tight," Misato grinned as she chose to ignore her charge's ultimatum. "Stand back Rei, if one of those buttons in the front pops off, you could lose an eye."  
  
"You'll have to excuse me if I don't laugh at your pathetic attempts at humor," Asuka said haughtily.  
  
"I hope you don't," the Major grinned, "or that thing is liable to explode."  
  
"Shut up!" the redhead said loudly, turning her gaze to the reflected likeness of the seamstress in the mirror. "Can you sew her mouth up or something?"  
  
"Now, now," Naru admonished, "she put up with your childish comments. I think a little turnabout is fair play."  
  
"Are you SURE this is the right dress?" Asuka questioned. "I mean it's doubtful anyone but her could pick such a god-awful color but still."  
  
"I'll have you know," Misato said angrily, "that dress is a one-of-a-kind."  
  
"Probably because the designer who made it was fired...or committed suicide for unleashing it on the world."  
  
Naru checked the tag hanging from the dress with the receipt in her hand. "This is definitely your dress."  
  
"Then the problem is obvious," the Unit 02 pilot said smartly. "Everybody knows that a teenager is going to grow if you go fourteen months between fittings!"   
  
"Grow out maybe," Misato snorted.  
  
"You're one to talk," Asuka leered. "Watermelon smuggler."  
  
"We accounted for," Naru interrupted, "any potential...er...growth spurts. In fact if you were to compare the numbers from your initial visit to now, you would see that neither your breast size or your height has increased substantially."  
  
"But your waist apparently has," Misato chuckled. "Although it's probably just trying to keep up with your ass."  
  
"Somebody screwed up the measurements or something!" Asuka yelled.  
  
"Mitsune does NOT make mistakes," Naru grumbled through her grinding teeth. Good-natured ribbing aside, the two were starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"Then how do you account for both of our dresses not fitting?" Asuka questioned.  
  
_'The customer is always right, the customer is always right,'_ the seamstress repeated to herself over and over, fighting the urge to poke the annoying young woman with the pin she held close to the redhead's butt.  
  
"Come to think of it," the Second Child said thoughtfully, "that Mitsune woman smelled like booze the day we were measured. Is she a drunk? I should know, I live with one," she said, sticking a thumb out at her guardian.  
  
"Asuka please," Misato shrieked, a slight blush forming on her face. "But she makes a point," the woman continued, sounding somewhat serious. "I've been known to make mistakes when...well...you know."  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" Naru shouted, an instant hush falling across the store. "Mitsune is not a drunk, and she certainly didn't screw up your measurements!" The middle aged woman puffed out a few deep breaths. "I run a professional shop and I resent those comments."  
  
"Sorry," Misato and Asuka said sheepishly.  
  
"Like it or not," the seamstress said as she resumed spreading out Asuka's dress. "The fact is that the two of you have put on some weight and now the question is what are we going to do about it?"  
  
"What are our options?" Misato asked.  
  
"Well," Naru said thoughtfully, "I could let the dresses out-"  
  
"No, we can't do that," Asuka cried. "It would be the same as giving up."  
  
"Or you can both go on a strict, and I do mean STRICT diet and exercise regiment to get back to your original measurements. It's not THAT much weight to lose."  
  
"Is there a third option?" Misato said, the word liposuction bouncing around in her head.  
  
"With less than a week...no."  
  
The Major looked over at Asuka. "Well what do you think? Can you handle a crash diet? I know I can...if you can that is." The German girl's confident smirk provided the answer. "A diet it is then," the Major smiled, though on the inside she would have preferred to let the dress out. She had done programs like this before and they were not fun. The thought of BOTH of them on a diet could only mean pure hell. "This will be fun," she lied through her gritting teeth.  
  
"Great, you can give each other support," Naru said, her voice full of sarcasm. She tried to imagine what life would be like at the Katsuragi household for the next few days...and the thought made her smile. "Now I still have a few alterations to make, so please stand still," she said to Asuka.  
  
Rei took advantage of the calm in the action and walked up next to Misato. "Major Katsuragi, I would like to ask you a question."  
  
"Well..." the woman started, still reeling from the earlier query and the ensuing embarrassment. "I guess so. What is it?"  
  
"I was inquiring as to if there might be seating available for one additional person at the ceremony?"  
  
Immediately the image of the First Child walking into the reception arm in arm with Commander Ikari entered the Operations Director's mind. "Er...ah...I don't know, you see I have already arranged all the seating and the room is kinda full."  
  
"I understand," Rei replied softly, lowering her head a bit.  
  
"You know how these things are," Misato added, more for herself then anyone else. "After all the planning and arrangements are made, I'm not allowed to change them."  
  
Rei simply nodded silently and resumed gazing at the floor. Misato watched for a few moments as Naru worked on the back of Asuka's dress, pinching and pinning off a couple of sections. "So..." she began, fighting the dread she was suddenly feeling for opening her mouth, "who were you thinking of inviting?"  
  
Rei looked up and turned to the purple haired woman. "He is a student."  
  
"Really?" the Major exclaimed, thankful that her worst nightmare was not coming true. "How cute. You and Shinji's friend Kensuke are finally dating now."  
  
"What?" the blue haired girl gasped. "No!" she quickly added.  
  
"Strange," Misato pondered, "he keeps telling me you like him."  
  
"It is NOT Mister Aida," Rei said flatly. "Kaworu is a new student who-"  
  
"Kaworu huh?" Misato grinned. "Awfully informal for someone you just met."  
  
"I suppose that-"  
  
"So tell me Rei, is this Kaworu guy hot?"  
  
"He is attractive."  
  
"Attractive?" Misato teased. "Come on, even you can do better than that. Give me some details here. What color is his hair? His eyes? Does he set your heart all a flutter every time you see him?"  
  
"My pulse is not-"  
  
"Tight cheeks?" Misato winked. "How well does he fill out his pants?  
  
"Pants?"  
  
"Misato," Asuka interrupted, "cut the crap already. You stopped being funny in your twenties."  
  
"Oh shut up," the older woman complained. "I'm only having some fun with her."  
  
"I'm confused," Rei said softly. "Kaworu is not overweight. Why would his pants not be filled out like any other person of his size and weight?"  
  
"She doesn't mean that kind of filled out, Wondergirl," Asuka sighed. "The kind she's talking about happens behind the fly, if you catch my drift."  
  
"Oh...OH," Rei said, her tone changing as a blush came across her face.  
  
"You're too easy," Misato giggled as she noticed the First Child's sudden show of embarrassment.  
  
"T...that was not my intention," Rei said defensively as she turned away. "I only desired the opportunity to get to know him in a more social setting and Sohryu suggested inviting him to the wedding."  
  
"Well, far be it for me to stifle young love," Misato relented as Asuka muttered something about hypocrisy.  
  
"But..." Rei said almost excitedly as she turned around. "What about the seating arrangement?"  
  
"I think I can squeeze him in," the Major smiled.  
  
"You could squeeze in the Titanic," Asuka quipped softly, drawing great satisfaction as her guardian became visibly agitated. "Oh, you meant at the RECEPTION."  
  
"Of course I meant the reception!" Misato snapped at the redhead before turning her attention to the enigmatic girl standing next to her. "The question is who to uninvite?" Misato said pensively as she brought her hand to her chin.  
  
"Feel free to uninvite me," Asuka offered. "I'd rather not be seen in public with this dress. I have a reputation you know."  
  
"Don't worry," Misato grinned. "Your 'reputation' will be upheld at the end of the night when that dress ends up crumpled in a ball on the floor next to Shinji's bed; somewhere between your dignity and respect."  
  
"Major Katsuragi, Asuka please," Rei interjected. "Can we get back to the subject?"  
  
"Yes," Misato replied, "sure. We were discussing the seating arrangement." The woman stood for a moment, stroking her chin in deep thought. "I got it," she smiled, "I'll just tell Kaji that his mother can't come."  
  
"You're going to kick your future mother in law out of the wedding?" Asuka laughed. "You really are insane."  
  
"What will Mister Kaji say?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Who cares about him?" Misato smirked. "This is my day, and what I say goes. Besides, just between us...I can't stand that woman."  
  
"I hope she knows a good divorce attorney," Naru said to the reflection of Asuka in the mirror. "I think she's going to need it."  
  
---------  
  
"How much farther?" Kensuke whined, dragging his sleeve across his sweaty brow. "We've walked at least a mile since you made us get off the bus."  
  
"It's right around the corner," Touji said as he pointed to the busy intersection in the distance. "I swear."  
  
"You said that two blocks ago," the spectacled teen mumbled as the three young men battled through the crowded late afternoon sidewalk. "I think you're lost."  
  
"I'm not lost!" Touji snapped, "I have a great sense of direction."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" the shorter boy said as he pulled off his glasses and began wiping off the beads of perspiration on his shirt. "Or have you forgotten how you almost missed last year's class trip because you went to the train station instead of the airport?"  
  
"That was an honest mistake," the uniformed jock retorted, jumping to the side to avoid a group of school children milling about on the sidewalk, waiting for the crosswalk light to change. "It was a big building, there were signs that said arrivals and departures...plus all the people coming and going."  
  
"And the fact that the vehicles these people were getting into and out of didn't have...oh, I don't know...WINGS bother you?"  
  
"I don't pretend to keep up to date on the latest advances in aviation," Touji said matter of factly. "I'm not some techno nerd like you."  
  
"You're just lucky the class rep called looking for you," Kensuke grinned as he put his glasses back on, "if you didn't have your cell phone on, you might still be sitting there waiting for Flight 1377 to Okinawa."  
  
"So where are we going?" Shinji asked, becoming concerned that indeed they were lost. That tended to happen a lot when Touji was involved with navigating.  
  
"I said I'd tell you when we got there," Touji said, stopping to look up at the street signs and thinking they looked somewhat familiar. "Hey Shinji," he started as he turned to face the Third Child. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you ever think about the future?"  
  
"The future?" Shinji repeated.  
  
"Yeah," Touji said, arching his back and standing up on his tiptoes in an effort to better see over the crowd. "Like what are you going to be doing a year from now?"  
  
"I hadn't given it much thought," the Eva pilot said curiously, surprising himself with his answer. "I mean I'd like to attend college, but since I'm not allowed to leave NERV...I guess it'll have to be Tokyo-3 University."  
  
"Tokyo-3 is a great school," Kensuke offered. "I know if I can't get into New Kobe Tech, I'll end up there."  
  
"Must be nice to have a choice," Touji said dejectedly as he pointed at a storefront in the distance. "There it is," he said as he started pushing through the crowd.  
  
The other two teens attempted to pursue their friend as he worked his way down the sidewalk, dodging the masses of humanity fighting for the same piece of concrete real estate. After they had walked about half a block, Shinji picked up his pace and strode up next to his taller comrade.  
  
"What's the matter?" he said stealing a quick glance at Touji before stepping to the side and allowing an old lady to pass between them. "You seem upset all of a sudden."  
  
"I'm sorry," Touji said softly, "I didn't mean to take it out on you. I've just been worried about a lot of stuff lately, that's all."  
  
"You've got nothing to worry about," Shinji smiled, "you'll get into a good school."  
  
"Are you joking?" Touji said incredulously. "I'm not smart enough to get into college; never mind the fact I got caught cheating and will most likely end up in jail."  
  
"I hope to God so! We spend three miserable frikkin' years studying for those damn tests, they should hang you by your -" Kensuke shouted before the wide-eyed and frightened looks of his friends took him out of his capital view of the education system. "Er...I mean it's doubtful they'll arrest you for cheating on a test. But you may have a point. I've seen your grades," he said shaking his head in disapproval. "Not good."  
  
"You could at least try to be supportive," Shinji whispered to his spectacled friend.  
  
"Well..." Kensuke deliberated for a moment. "You have your health."  
  
"Don't bother," Touji said, "I know the truth. Asuka might have been right when she said a career in sanitation removal was in my future."  
  
"She was playing a joke on you," the Third Child reassured. "I don't think there's a tarot card called the five of garbage cans."  
  
Touji stopped on the sidewalk, and turned to address his friends. "I'm not as dumb as you guy's think. Sure, I'm not book smart, but I've got common sense," he said, tapping his temple as a loud truck rumbled by on the street behind him. "And I've accepted the fact I'll probably never get into college. But I could care less about myself. It's Hikari I'm worried about."  
  
"Hikari?" Kensuke questioned, "I'd be willing to bet she will have her choice of schools. Why should you be worried about her?"  
  
"I'm not worried she won't get into a school...rather what happens when she does."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She's going to get into college," Touji sighed, "in fact her acceptance at Kei University is almost guaranteed."  
  
"Not KEI!" Kensuke exclaimed, "all this time I thought she was going to Tokyo-3. I didn't know she had set her sights on Kei. You're screwed now."  
  
"Am I missing something?" Shinji asked. "What's so bad about Kei University?"  
  
"Nothing, in fact it's probably the best school in the nation," Kensuke clamored, "some say it's the best liberal arts institution in the world. Very select enrollment. The best of the best."  
  
Touji looked at Shinji. "And if that wasn't bad enough, it's in Nagano," he sighed, a slight frown appearing on his face. "At least a five hour train ride. Awful, isn't it?"  
  
"What're you guys complaining about?" Shinji said dumbfounded. "Sounds like a great opportunity. I'm happy for her."  
  
"And all along I thought you were my friend," Touji growled.  
  
"Yeah," Kensuke joined in condescendingly. "Ikari, you're cold."  
  
"What did I say?" Shinji complained.  
  
"Ignore him...he's got the 'perfect' relationship, so why should he care," Kensuke said sharply as he turned toward Touji. "If it's not too painful...could you tell me what she's going to study?"  
  
"Hikari really wants to get into their International Relations program," Touji said dejectedly. "She'd like to be a teacher someday."  
  
"Not International Relations!" Kensuke shouted, almost causing his glasses to fall off. "That's the single hardest curriculum they have. This just keeps getting worse. I'm surprised you haven't done something stupid, like...I don't know...kill yourself maybe," he chuckled.  
  
"This hurts so much, I've thought about it."  
  
"You've thought about killing yourself!" Shinji said loudly, an astonished look on his face. "This is all crazy. So you have to spend some time apart, I don't see why you're getting this depressed about it."  
  
Touji noticed the perplexed stare his friend had, and slowly came to a realization. "Y...you really don't understand what's happening, do you?"  
  
"Not a clue."  
  
"Okay, first off Hikari is going to Kei University," Touji said, waiting for Shinji to indicate that he understood before continuing. "And there is not a chance in hell I'll get into Kei."  
  
"That's probably true," Shinji agreed.  
  
"Good...now Kei is in Nagano while I'm going to be in Tokyo-3."  
  
"But you're only a train ride away," the Third Child offered, sensing the direction this discussion was taking.  
  
"A FIVE hour train ride," Touji replied, "and never mind the fact I have no idea how I'm going to pay for it."  
  
"Okay, you have a point," Shinji conceded, "but it's not-"  
  
"Stick with me for a minute," the Stooge interrupted, holding his index finger up to silence the Eva pilot. "So now Hikari and I are separated for the entire school year. What's that...seven months?"  
  
"Closer to eight," Kensuke said perceptively. "And given her probable course load I wouldn't be surprised if she took some summer courses as well."  
  
"Thank you," Touji said, his tone attempting to sound appreciative, but coming off more sarcastic than anything.  
  
"So that will make the time you spend together all that much better," Shinji offered. The raised eyebrows and smirks he received in response to that comment made him realize quickly how stupid it sounded.  
  
"Yeah," Touji said mockingly, "and now returning to the real world...my girlfriend is hundreds of miles away, surrounded by hundreds of guys who are smarter than me-"  
  
"Better looking too," Kensuke added. "Kei is famous for recruiting the 'beautiful people,' so to speak. Maybe I should try-"  
  
"Thank you...AGAIN," the jock said through his gnashing teeth, giving his smaller friend an evil glare. "Back to the point," he started turning back to Shinji, "Hikari's an attractive girl; guys are going to hit on her all the time and if I'm not there to hit on them with my fist..."  
  
"You think that she'll find someone better," the Third Child said finishing the thought.  
  
"Exactly," Touji nodded. "Two years is a long time."  
  
"Suzahara, Kei is a four year school," Kensuke said, suddenly growing pale as the other teen glared at his announcement. "I...I could be mistaken though."  
  
"But you're forgetting that Hikari loves you," Shinji said, "I just can't see her-"  
  
"Now let's pretend," Touji said, speaking over his friend, "that somehow I make it through the next FOUR," he emphasized the final word and took the opportunity to glower at Kensuke, "years without her dumping me. What happens then? Do you think a successful woman like her will want to be seen with an uneducated, poor commoner like me? No way. She'll be some great professor who teaches at a well-respected university...and I'll be the guy who goes around and picks up their trash. We won't be compatible anymore. She'll have her smart, rich, cool, upper class friends, and me...well I'll still be hanging around with you losers."  
  
"Hey!" Shinji and Kensuke cried in unison at the perceived snub.  
  
"Nah, our relationship will be over the minute she leaves for school," Touji said as he stepped forward and placed one hand on each of his friends' shoulders. "Unless, she has no choice but to stay with me."  
  
"I don't see anyway you can force her to stay with you," Shinji pondered aloud, "I mean unless you plan on..." He paused for a moment as the sheer absurdity of his immediate thought overwhelmed him. "But that would be crazy," he said shaking his head in an attempt to clear the notion. "You surely aren't planning to-"  
  
"You're going to knock her up!" Kensuke gasped.  
  
"You can't," the Eva Pilot exclaimed. "Bringing a child into this world for that reason is deplorable!"  
  
"And I think illegal too," the spectacled teen added.  
  
"Calm down," Touji said. "That was my original plan...but I realized that it seemed a little too, I don't know...reckless."  
  
"A little?" Shinji frowned.  
  
"Yeah, so I decided to do something much less desperate. Something not nearly as pathetic."  
  
A confident grin appeared on the larger teen's face as he used his hands and slowly turned the other two around. "Welcome," he said as he stepped between and joined them in gazing up at the large sign above the store in front of them. 'Rally's Discount Diamond Jewelry.'  
  
"You're not-" Shinji exclaimed.  
  
"You can't-" Kensuke screamed.  
  
"Come on guys," Touji said happily as he reached out and pulled on the door handle. "We've got an engagement ring to buy so I can beg her to marry me."  
  
---------  
  
"I think I see Ikari," Rei said as she stared out the large glass window at the front of Naru's store. After finding the bickering between the others unbearable, the teenager had taken up her usual position, watching life pass her by.  
  
"What?" Asuka's voice questioned from the back room. "Did you say you saw Shinji?"  
  
Rei stood up on her tiptoes and squinted, peering between the printed kanji on the dirty glass advertising the lowest prices in town. "Yes. Mister's Suzahara and Aida appear to be with him."  
  
"What's he doing on this side of town?" the redhead said as she ran up and took a position next to her fellow pilot. Her bridesmaid's dress was loosely wrapped around her, the only thing shielding her from the potential prying eyes of the passersby on the street.  
  
"I do not know," the Unit 00 pilot replied. "He seems to be listening to Suzahara at the moment."  
  
"What's going on?" Misato said as she walked up next to the pair and stared out the window. Not nearly as bashful as her charge, the older woman appeared content in her bright white slip. Leaning forward in an attempt catch sight of what everyone was looking at, she inadvertently pressed her bosom firmly against the glass, causing more then a few men to stop and stare.  
  
"Do you think he's trying to sneak a peek at me in this dress?" Asuka said as she watched the three teens in the distance. "I bet he's just DYING to see what I look like."  
  
"Ha," the Major exclaimed, "don't you wish. I'm betting the other two made him come up here so they could look at the goods." Misato placed her hands under her ample breasts. "The Katsuragi goods."  
  
"Like they haven't already seen them, the way you strut around the house," the Second Child quipped. "Come to think of it, it would be hard to find someone in Tokyo-3 who hasn't seen them."  
  
"Why are you always so jealous of me?" Misato grinned. "Are you still mad about me marrying Kaji?"  
  
"You still haven't gone through with it yet," Asuka smiled, "or after two cancellations, are you hoping the third time is a charm?"  
  
"There were legitimate reasons we postponed the wedding before," the woman said crossly. "Reasons you wouldn't understand."  
  
"Oh, I know the reasons," the redhead smirked, "you seem to forget that Japanese walls are very thin...especially when you scream."  
  
"I don't need to explain myself to you."  
  
"Whatever you say...Tubby," Asuka said flatly. "Do me a favor and have Kaji show Shinji how to do whatever he was doing to you last weekend. Based on the amount you were squealing, it MUST have been good. Either that or you were eating French fries in bed again."  
  
"I tried to order a new plugsuit for you," Misato said as she turned to face the girl, "but the dealer doesn't have anything in Extra Fat. You'll have to squeeze into the Type-D for now."  
  
"Here," Asuka growled as she balled her hand into a fist and held it up in front of the Operations Director while frantically trying to hold her dress up with the other. "How about I cram something other than donuts into your mouth for once!"  
  
The two females glared at one another, their noses almost touching as they stared one another down, an audible snarl coming from at least one of them.  
  
"They have entered that store," Rei said softly, pointing in the general direction of their last location.  
  
"Where, where?" Asuka and Misato said as they forgot the confrontation and took their previous positions in the window.  
  
"I can't see anything," the Unit 02 pilot griped.  
  
"Me either," the Major said as her head bobbed around between the kanji trying to see. Quickly, it was apparent why. "Where did all this smoke come from?"  
  
"The cause seems to be that vehicle which just impacted your car," Rei replied.  
  
"Oh damn it," the violet haired woman gasped as she turned and saw her lovely blue Alpine A310 pressed a little closer to the sidewalk than where she had originally left it. Protruding from the passenger's side was a bright white Toyota pickup truck, steam and smoke boiling out from under its crumbled hood. "What kind of idiot hits a parked car?"  
  
"The other driver appeared to be...distracted by your goods."  
  
Misato and Asuka finally noticed the fairly large congregation of males that were gathered outside of the dress shop window. They also quickly noted that most of them were oblivious to the accident and were staring intently at the scantily clad pair.  
  
"Shiest," Asuka gasped as she ducked down below the window and out of sight. "Damn perverts," she muttered while pulling her dress over her as much as possible. "This stupid country is full of them."  
  
Misato was not nearly as concerned at the growing throng as she remained in the window, studying the damage to her most prized possession. "I just finished paying off the LAST accident," she whined as she started toward the front door.  
  
"Where to you think you're going?"  
  
"I want that clown's insurance information," Misato said as she pulled the door open. "I'm certainly not going to pay for this," she said as she stepped out the exit, a chorus of whistles and cheers greeting her.  
  
"Great, now she'll probably cause a ten car pileup," the Unit 02 pilot grumbled. Glancing up she noticed that Rei was still intently staring out the window. "What kind of store did you say Shinji went into?"  
  
"I cannot read the title from this distance," Rei returned. "You are unaware of this trip?"  
  
"No...and it's not like him to sneak around." Asuka made a fist and slammed it into her open palm. "I have to know what's going on."  
  
"Miss Sohryu," Naru called out from the other room. "If you and the Major are finished fooling around, I need you back in here."  
  
"I'm coming," the redhead whined loudly. "This is great," she groaned as she slowly stood up, "I'll never find out what's going on..." Her voice trailed off as she stumbled on an idea. She turned to the Unit 00 pilot, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"You would like me to spy on Ikari," Rei said, stealing the words right out of her teammate's mouth.  
  
"Well, not SPY," Asuka said quickly, "so much as...well...yeah, spy."  
  
Rei paused for a moment, an unfamiliar feeling washing over her as she contemplated the appeal. It wasn't the request itself that surprised her. No, it was more the fact that her fellow pilot was asking her to do something so private, so privileged, so trusting, something between...friends.  
  
"I...I will," she said softly, fighting back the smile that threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
"Just don't make it obvious," the Second Child said.  
  
"Obvious?"  
  
"Yeah, you know," Asuka said as she turned and walked toward the back room. "Don't let him know why you're there or anything or else he'll get suspicious."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good," Asuka said as she disappeared out of sight, "I'm counting on you."  
  
This time Rei was unable to hold in her smile.  
  
---------  
  
"Well, it's a diamond," Shinji said as he stared intently at the circular gold object resting in Touji's hand. A small clear object was attached to the side of the ring, glinting as the light hit it just right. "I think."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Touji protested as he held the band between his thumb and forefinger. "Look at how it sparkles."  
  
"Yes, it definitely sparkles," the Third Child said as he squinted in a futile attempt to see it. "Very nice."  
  
"Kinda small," Kensuke said nonchalantly, drawing a disapproving frown from Shinji.  
  
"Do you think so?" Touji said as he held the ring up to the light to inspect it closer. "  
  
"It's beautiful," Shinji said reassuringly.  
  
"Yes, very striking," Kensuke said flatly as he leaned in for his own closer examination. "How big is it?"  
  
"It's an eighth carat," Touji said eagerly as he continued to gaze upon the gemstone with a childish glee. "The clerk said it was rare to find a stone like this."  
  
"Probably because if a good breeze comes up, it blows them all away," Kensuke whispered to Shinji.  
  
"Huh?" Touji questioned, too busy admiring his prize to hear exactly what was said.  
  
"I was just saying that size doesn't really matter. It's the thought that counts."  
  
The larger teen turned and looked at his spectacled friend. "Oh great," he sighed, his mood suddenly changing. "It's not a good ring, is it?"  
  
"What?" Kensuke replied defensively, "I never said there was anything wrong with it."  
  
"But you're implying that with your 'it's the thought that counts', comment!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are," Touji protested. "It's no different than that time I was trying to set you up on a blind date with Hikari's cousin Sakura. She asked if you were good looking and I said you had a great personality."  
  
"So THAT'S why she never called me back!" Kensuke shouted, crossing his arms on his chest and feigning a pout. "I thought you were my friend."  
  
"I am your friend," the head Stooge replied haughtily. "Geez, I lied about your personality and everything."  
  
"This is getting us nowhere," Shinji interrupted as he turned to Touji and smiled. "If this is the ring you want, then I think it's the most beautiful one in the store. And I think Hikari will agree."  
  
"Obviously I would like to get a bigger one," Touji said softly, "but this is all I can afford right now."  
  
"What do you think, Mister Suzahara?" the pretty store clerk said as she stepped over to where the trio was standing. Her dark hair matched her brown eyes, a soft, yet commanding smile dominated her features as she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the glass display counter. "You've come here every Monday for two months. Are you going to buy it this time?"  
  
"I'm not sure, Miss Vincent," Touji said, drawing a sigh from the woman.  
  
"I've told you before, call me Rally. And you seem like a nice guy. I'm sure any girl would be ecstatic to get a ring from you, especially if they knew how much time and effort you put into it."  
  
"But that's the problem...she's not just ANY girl."  
  
"Well," Rally chuckled as she stood up, "if you're worried about her saying no...I also have a few guns in the back. Just for last-minute convincing mind you."  
  
"You sell guns?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Not anymore," the woman said with a grin. "I used to have a little shop back in the States, Chicago in fact, but with the anti-gun laws nowadays, it wasn't worth the hassle from the government."  
  
"What does a chick know about guns?" Kensuke wisecracked.  
  
"I should stick to pots and pans?" Rally said sharply.  
  
"No," the teen replied, slightly embarrassed that his comment was heard.  
  
"Then what do you mean?"  
  
"I'm just saying that guns are men's specialty," Kensuke said, defending his male pride. "That's all."  
  
"You're probably right," Rally sighed as she stepped forward. Her right hand reached down and began fidgeting with something behind the display case. "I should have picked a career in something more feminine...hairdressing perhaps?"  
  
"Women seem to be good at that."  
  
"Maybe it's not too late to learn," the woman said with a smile. "I could start right now. You've got some hair sticking out on the side," she said, pointing to the offending curls on his head. "Can I fix it?"  
  
Kensuke reached up and confirmed that indeed a tuft of his light brown hair was indeed out of place. "Yeah, sure. You have a comb-"  
  
He was cut off mid-sentence as in one fluid motion, faster then he could perceive; Rally drew a revolver out from under the display case and fired. His eyes locked on the barrel, a single wisp of smoke escaping from it as beside him the tresses of his hair slowly fluttered to the ground.  
  
"Hairdressing is fun," Rally said as she brought the gun barrel up to her mouth and blew. "Care for a complete cut?"  
  
"A...a...a...a," Kensuke stammered, his shaking becoming uncontrollable.  
  
"I'll take that as a no," the woman said as she returned the gun to its hiding place.  
  
With a crash the spectacled teen fell to the floor.  
  
"I'll take the ring," Touji said as he glanced down at the quivering mass that was his friend. "Is cash good?" he said even while pulling crumpled bills out of his pockets, dumping them on the display case, a few coins rattling about on the glass.  
  
"Very good," Rally smiled as she took the gold band from his hand. "Let me get the box." With that she walked to the far end of the counter and started working the register.  
  
"Is he dead?" Shinji said cautiously.  
  
"I don't see any blood," Touji replied, "so I think he'll live." The two teens bent down and picked up their trembling friend. "You have to admit, you asked for that," the jock smirked.  
  
"Y...yeah, w...w...well, s...she's lucky," Kensuke said, his trembling lips having trouble forming words. He reached down and picked up the recently removed tuft of hair, noting that the strands were still warm.  
  
"Weren't you scared?" Shinji questioned.  
  
"Who me?" the Stooge replied, trying to sound as convincing as possible. "I've stared down the barrel of a three fifty seven before. No big deal." He pulled himself free of the others and stood on his own, awkwardly at first.  
  
"Do you smell something?" Shinji said curiously.  
  
"Not me," the spectacled teen said as he began to inch backward.  
  
"Something sure stinks!" Touji said, raising his nose in the air and taking a deep breath. "It smells just like..."  
  
"That was a forty-forty Magnum, smart guy...and the bathroom's in the back," Rally called out from the distance. Without a word, Kensuke blushed and started off in the direction the storekeeper was pointing. His pace was slow and deliberate, his shuffling feet and small steps making it appear as if he was trying desperately to hold something within his pants.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over the two. Touji began counting out the money he had thrown on the display case, making doubly sure that he had the correct amount.  
  
The bell above the front door rang, signaling that someone new had entered the store. "I'll be with you in a moment, miss," Rally said as she turned to acknowledge the girl. "As soon as I finish with these customers."  
  
Touji flushed, the color leaving his face as he instantly recognized the newcomer. "Oh no, what is SHE doing here?"  
  
Shinji spun around and watched as Rei walked among the various displays, stopping momentarily to carefully inspect a bracelet. "What's the matter?" he whispered to Touji.  
  
"This is supposed to be a secret," he replied while pulling the Third Child behind a rack of necklaces and out of sight. "I can't let Ayanami see us."  
  
"Why?" Shinji questioned. "I doubt that Rei cares."  
  
"That's not the point." Touji paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Listen Shinji...this proposal means everything to me. Ever since my mom died, my life has been one screw up after another. I had no purpose, no reason to grow up. That was until I started going out with Hikari. She's the only thing that ever made me feel like a man. I can't afford to mess that up."  
  
"I understand that," Shinji said softly, "but I don't see how Rei could ruin your plan."  
  
"I know that the ring I bought isn't much. It's not nearly what Hikari deserves, but it's all I can afford. I figure my only chance for her to accept it is to come up with an extra special way to propose to her. You know...sweep her off her feet. I can't do that if she knows its coming. That's the reason I picked a store on the other side of town, I wanted to make sure that NO ONE knew what I was planning."  
  
"And you're worried that Rei might mention she saw you buying a ring?"  
  
"Yeah," Touji nodded.  
  
"Here you go," Rally said, causing the two teens to jump. It seemed that they were so preoccupied with avoiding the First Child, they didn't notice the storekeeper had walked over. She held out an open white velvet box, the freshly cleaned and polished ring shining brightly within. "Would you like it wrapped?"  
  
"Er...um...no," Touji said as he glanced around looking for the blue haired girl. To his relief she was no longer in her previous location, in fact she was nowhere to be seen at the moment. Letting out a sigh of relief, he cautiously stepped out from behind his hiding spot and gently took the package from the woman.  
  
"That is a beautiful ring, Suzahara."  
  
The jock jumped nearly a foot in the air as Rei stepped out from an aisle and stood next to her classmate.  
  
"Oh...ah, it's you Ayanami," he said in a flustered tone. "W...what brings you here?"  
  
Now it was Rei's turn to panic as she was unprepared to explain a reason for her appearance. "I...I was looking for a graduation gift for Sohryu."  
  
"That's nice," Touji said as he quickly closed the lid to the velvet box and tried to nonchalantly put it in his pocket. "Let me suggest the handcuffs and spiked collars in the back."  
  
"Are you purchasing that ring?" she said, pointing down at his hand as it slid into his pocket. "Or are you committing a felony?"  
  
"What, this little thing?" he said, reluctantly pulling the box out and holding it in front of her. "I was just checking it out for...a friend."  
  
"That is an engagement ring, correct?" Rei questioned.  
  
Touji hesitantly opened the velvet container to reveal the contents within. "Is it really? Huh, I thought it was a class ring."  
  
"And the stone seems rather small," the Eva Pilot observed, her ruby eyes squinting as she tried to make out the setting.  
  
"Yes, I know it's tiny!" Touji snapped, causing the pale skinned girl to recoil back.  
  
"Hello," Shinji said, stepping out of the hiding place and coming to his fellow Stooge's rescue. "Listen, can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Shinji don't!" the jock cried.  
  
"Rei, Touji is going to give that ring to Hikari, but he wants it to be a surprise. Can you promise me that you will keep it a secret until then?"  
  
"You wish me to tell no one...even Sohryu?"  
  
"Especially Sohryu," Touji nodded. "That girl's like a walking Internet chat room."  
  
"Please," Shinji pleaded. "Can you do this for ME?"  
  
"I will tell no one," Rei said as she watched Shinji and Touji let out a collective sigh of relief. "I will keep the secret."  
  
"Great," Touji said as he quickly jammed the jewelry box into his pocket. "Thanks a lot Ayanami," he said as he reached out and hugged the First Child gingerly. "You're a great person."  
  
"T...thanks," she blushed.  
  
"Rei, if you're finished would you like to go back with us?"  
  
"That would be acceptable."  
  
"Fine," the Third Child smiled, holding his hands out in the direction of the door. "After you."  
  
"Have a nice day," Rally said as she watched the trio walk away, opening the door and tripping the bell hanging over it, the soft tinkling sound reverberating throughout the empty store. "Come back anytime."  
  
"Did you notice how much that woman's voice sounds like yours, Rei?" Shinji said thoughtfully as he followed the others out onto the crowded sidewalk.  
  
"I do not agree," the Unit 00 pilot said.  
  
"I never noticed," Touji shrugged.  
  
"Just an observation," Shinji grumbled. The three walked toward the bus stop for a few steps. "Are we forgetting something?"  
  
"I don't think so," Touji replied.  
  
"I keep thinking we're forgetting something," the Third Child said as they continued down the crowded sidewalk.  
  
The clapper in the bell over the door had barely stopped before its sound was replaced by the sounds of a flushing toilet, Kensuke emerging from the now open bathroom. "Guys?" he called out, standing on his tiptoes as he began scanning the store. "Guys?"  
  
---------  
  
"This book says you can eat two hundred points a day," Shinji said as he scanned the pamphlet opened on the counter next to him. He idly stirred the stainless steel pot on the stove, wisps of steam escaping from it as he did. With his other hand he threw a piece of carrot from the pile he had been chopping into his mouth. "Then it goes on to give the points for each different type of food."  
  
"I KNOW what the damn thing says," Asuka growled, an identical guide lying open on the table in front of her. "Just find me something in there to eat and make it!"  
  
"Already having trouble sticking with the diet?" Misato grinned over a can of Yebisu Extra Light. "If you're suffering so much, you can always quit."  
  
"Never!" the redhead snapped, regretting the small lunch she had eaten earlier. Based on her quick review of the brochure, it would be the last decent meal she would eat for a long time. "How's that beer?" she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Tastes like water," Misato said as she rocked the can back and forth, swirling the liquid within. "But it's got less calories than regular Yebisu Light, so I'm not complaining." She tilled up the can and within one or two heartbeats the precious amber liquid gone. "Yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhhh," she screamed as she slammed the empty container to the table with a resounding thud. "Shinji, be a dear and get me another."  
  
Shinji dutifully stepped over to the refrigerator and brought the purple haired woman her brew.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled up at her charge.  
  
"Twenty," Asuka mumbled as she scribbled something on a notepad.  
  
"What?" Misato questioned as she jerked the pull top on her fresh alcoholic beverage, opening it with a crack.  
  
"I said twenty."  
  
"I know that's what you said," the Major said as she leaned forward and tried to see what Asuka was recording. "What's twenty supposed to mean? And what do you have that notebook for?"  
  
"This?" the Unit 02 pilot said as she motioned to the object in question.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm using it to keep track of the diet."  
  
"Oh," Misato said knowingly, "that's a good idea. Now you can keep track of how many points you've used each day. See, I told you this would be fun."  
  
"Something like that," Asuka smirked.  
  
"So what's the twenty for?" the Operations Director questioned as she took a rather healthy guzzle of beer. "Is that how many pounds you have to lose?"  
  
"No," the Second Child said, returning her guardian's mocking grin with one of her own. "You maybe."  
  
"You may dream," Misato replied, "but all I need is a pound or two here and there, nothing too dramatic. I'm on this diet to give you moral support."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The German girl's lack of a meaningful response was getting frustrating to Misato. Not to mention the rumbling in her own stomach at the absence of any solid food. Instinctively she reached out at the bag of potato chips that always seemed to grace the Katsuragi table. 'Just a couple,' she thought to herself, remembering the starvation regime she had started.  
  
"Eight...no nine," Asuka said indecisively as she watched the Major place the salty snacks into her mouth. "Yeah, that's nine," she added while jotting the same information into her record.  
  
"Alright, what are you doing?" Misato shouted, bits of the chips spraying everywhere. "Tell me right now!"  
  
"You were right when you asked if I'm keeping track of the points," the redhead said smartly, "but they're not mine...they're yours. And those chips bring your total for the day to one hundred forty nine."  
  
"Huh...what...no," the Major whined, her mind quickly trying to remember exactly what she ate and how many points each item was.  
  
"Know something, you're right," Asuka grinned as she casually flipped the pages of the manual, "this IS going to be fun."  
  
"Shinji," Misato bellowed, "get me a blank sheet of paper and a pen. And take these chips and put them in the garbage."  
  
"Why throw them away?" he said as he turned around at the stove to address her. "I'll eat them, I'm not on any type of diet."  
  
"I don't need the temptation," the Major said as she reluctantly handed the offending foodstuff to her charge. "And while you're at it, after dinner I want you to go through the cupboards and throw out anything that is worth more than fifteen points."  
  
"But that's everything I like," he frowned, "not to mention the cost of all this stuff."  
  
"I'm prepared to make the sacrifices that have to be made."  
  
"Yeah, but why is it that I end up doing most of the sacrificing?" Shinji mumbled softly as he deposited the half eaten bag of chips into the garbage bin and returned to his cooking duties. "If either of you had any will power..."  
  
"I heard that!" Asuka shouted causing Shinji to jump. "How dare you question my willpower? Why I've got more resolve in this finger than both of you put together." As she finished the redhead held up her right index finger and proudly displayed it.  
  
Misato took a deep breath and prepared to unleash one of her traditional tirades, when something on the girl's digit caught her eye. The light from the fixture over the table shone brightly on the tip of her finger, indicating the presence of a foreign substance. A substance the woman knew quite well.  
  
"Let me see that," she said reaching out and grabbing the Second Child's finger. Before the German girl had a chance to react, Misato pushed the appendage into her mouth, quickly closing her lips tightly around it.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Asuka screamed as she pulled her hand away, her finger coming out of her guardian's mouth with a 'pop'. "Go do that stuff with Maya and Doctor Akagi!"  
  
"I knew it!" the Operations Director shouted as her tongue ran around her lips.  
  
"Knew what?" Shinji questioned.  
  
"Salt!" Misato said confidently, basking in her revelation. She cast an accusing eye at the Unit 02 pilot. "Salt and potato chip oil."  
  
"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Asuka said, her face flushing at the comment.  
  
"I should have known," Misato said as she balled her hand into a fist. "That bag seemed awfully empty for one just opened. I bet you were stuffing your face while I was in my room changing...weren't you?"  
  
"I was not."  
  
"Don't lie Asuka, it's written all over your face."  
  
"What ARE you talking about?"  
  
"If you didn't eat the chips," Misato said softly, "what are all those crumbs?"  
  
"Huh...what?" Asuka gasped, her hand instantly reaching up to her mouth. "No there isn't," she said after wiping the area around her chin and jaw and finding nothing. Of course nothing was ever there, as she quickly realized seeing the celebratory grin on the Major's face. "Damn."  
  
"So how many points are a half a bag of potato chips?" Misato said, looking at Shinji as she picked up her pen and prepared to enter the result on the blank sheet of paper.  
  
"I think you've made your point," Shinji said softly, "there's no need-"  
  
"No, really I don't have a clue how this diet works and you have the book."  
  
"Here," the Third Child said as he handed the woman the pamphlet. "I don't want to get involved."  
  
Misato began flipping through the pages. "Before I forget," she said looking up, "you both are to skip afternoon classes tomorrow and report to headquarters for sync testing at noon sharp. Don't be late. "  
  
"But we're not supposed to have another sync test until after graduation," Asuka complained. "I checked the schedule."  
  
"I know," the Operations Director replied, "this is a special situation. We have a high ranking visitor arriving tomorrow from the German Branch."  
  
"So just because some moron shows up, we have to drop everything?"  
  
"Not just any moron," Misato said seriously, "it's General Von Scherbach." The name immediately registered with Asuka, her expression dropping as fast as her jaw. "I see you remember him."  
  
"Yeah," Asuka said softly, "but why would the commander of the German Second Branch be coming all the way to Japan?"  
  
"He's not just the commander of the German branch anymore," Misato said as she took a sip of her beer. "With the death last month of Chairman Kihl, he's now been appointed leader of the UN committee that oversees NERV."  
  
"You mean he's my father's boss?"  
  
"In a way, yes," the purple haired woman grinned, "although I find it hard to imagine anyone controlling your father. Kihl certainly couldn't."  
  
"Why do you think he's coming?" Asuka questioned.  
  
"Beats me," Misato shrugged, "and Commander Ikari either doesn't know or isn't telling. But if it makes you feel any better, you Children aren't the only ones who have to rearrange your schedules for him. I have to give him a tour of the entire base tomorrow, in full uniform dress. And poor Ritsuko has been working all day and night to prepare her area for inspection."  
  
"This can't be a good thing," the Second Child said quietly, lowering her head and shaking it back and forth slowly.  
  
The concern in her charge's tone was quite apparent. "I wouldn't worry about it," Misato chuckled, flipping her hand around to signify her own lack of trepidation. "He's probably just coming to make sure that we're still ready in case the Angels return. He'll be here and gone before you know it."  
  
"I certainly hope so," Asuka whispered.  
  
---------  
  
High above the Pacific Ocean, a white Dornier 528J jet slipped effortlessly between the clouds. Twin contrails merged into one as it streaked across the sky, the setting sun shining brightly on the NERV logo painted proudly on its side, just behind an even larger German flag. The sunlight spraying through the main cabin revealed that it was empty, save for the lone uniformed figure sitting in the back.  
  
"Sir, we should be on the ground at Tokyo-3 International Airport at oh- nine-hundred," the pilot called out over the intercom.  
  
"Right on schedule," the man smiled as he placed his briefcase on the table in front of him and opened it. Stamped with the label TOP SECRET, was a large photograph of the Second and Third Children engaged in a clandestine kiss. The old man frowned as he turned it over to reveal another and still another. His trembling fingers slowly contracted, dragging the picture with it as he crumpled the smiling images of Shinji Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu into an unrecognizable ball.  
  
"Enjoy it while you can," he laughed as the plane rocketed onward.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**  
**Authors Notes:** Just to clarify, this is a rewrite, not a repost. The first couple of chapters didn't change too much from the original, but I think by now you can see some things and some people have. The Rally from the jewelry shop is the same Rally Vincent from 'Gunsmith Cats.' That might help with the inside joke about Rei's voice for those, like myself, that listen to English dub. The name Von Scherbach is not made up, it's from a very famous old movie. Congrats to Tony Ayon for knowing he was from Stalag 17, and believe it or not "Hogan's Heroes" was based it. The Koishen is like the Japanese high school World Series. It's very important to anyone who plays baseball in Japan, and if you ever get a chance to see 'Princess Nine,' they go into it in detail.  
  
Special thanks to my prereaders: Random, Rhine and Jeff Alan. And again for the 2.0 version, LeperMessiah. Without them this story would not be possible.  
  
Random and Rhine pointed out I needed to add the bit about a Western style wedding because apparently in Asia, most wedding dresses are not white, since white is the color of death. Funny, I still see a connection between marriage and death, but I decided to fix it anyway. Thanks for enlightening me on it.  
  
C&C is always welcome at ryoma3000yahoo.com  
  
**OMAKE THEATER**   
  
(Readers who remember the original version of BLP2 will find this a bit more amusing. For those that don't, Olga is/was an ACC I created for Kensuke. Basically she is every fanboy's dream. Gorgeous, loves anime, cooking, hentai and otaku's. In other words she is a complete fantasy.)  
  
Ryoma's sexy and overworked secretary Korina: Over intercom Sir, an irate, large breasted woman is demanding to see you.  
  
Ryoma: Again? This is the third one this week. What does she want?  
  
Korina: She won't say sir.  
  
Ryoma: Is she pregnant?  
  
Korina: No sir.  
  
Ryoma: closing secret escape passage door Send her in.  
  
The door to Ryoma's spacious office opens and a young woman storms across the floor, her blonde hair swinging back and forth.  
  
Olga: slamming manuscript on desk What the hell is this?  
  
Ryoma: glancing at papers It's the rewrite of Best Laid Plans 2.  
  
Olga: I KNOW that. What I want to know is why the hell have I been written out of it?  
  
Ryoma: It was a bad idea from the start. You were distracting and stealing precious screen time from the more important characters...never mind hijacking the plot.  
  
Olga: You promised this would be my big break in Eva fanfiction. You said I could be the next DJ Croft.  
  
Ryoma: Those are the breaks kid.  
  
Olga: But what about the weekend we spent together in the mountains?  
  
Ryoma: That was probably the only reason I kept you around so long.  
  
Olga: getting angry You weren't that good, you know.  
  
Ryoma: If I had a dollar-  
  
Olga: smiling I don't care. I've already signed a four fic deal with Random.  
  
Ryoma: So I heard. I'd be careful about that though, rumor has it he's dying to do a Chairman Kihl lemon pairing. Though you're probably better off with him than King of Seahorses.  
  
Olga: You'll regret this. brandishing fist I'll never rest until you and your fics are ruined...RUINED I tell you!  
  
Ryoma: pressing finger on secret trap door button under desk I'll have you know I do a good enough job of that myself, thank you.  
  
Olga: Don't talk to me you scumbag.  
  
Ryoma: frantically mashing trap door button Olga...I truly...  
  
Olga: Lair! falling through trapdoor Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh...  
  
Ryoma: depressing intercom button Korina, what are you doing?  
  
Korina: Just finishing posting my 'quitting the Internet' rant on my website sir.  
  
Ryoma: Can you bring me a sandwich and call the trapdoor serviceman, the delay is screwed up on it again.  
  
Korina: Right away. Sir?  
  
Ryoma: Yes Korina.  
  
Korina: Kensuke Aida is here to see you. He looks very upset.  
  
Ryoma: Is he holding a manuscript for the new version of Best Laid Plans 2?  
  
Korina: Yes sir.  
  
Ryoma: sighing and putting finger on trapdoor button Send him in.  
  
(DISCLAIMER: Any relationship or similarity between characters in this omake and real life persons is completely coincidental.)


	3. Games People Play

Disclaimer: Characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion have been used without permission. All characters contained in this work are copyright GAINAX, Project EVA, Movic, AD Vision and Manga Entertainment.  
  
Nergal Fan Fiction LLC  
  
A division of Nergal Heavy Industries proudly presents:  
  
**The Best Laid Plans 2.0  
**  
by Ryoma  
  
**Chapter Three "Games People Play"  
**  
Shinji glanced up from his bowl of cereal and watched his housemate silently enter the kitchen and open the refrigerator door. He was surprised to see her already dressed and ready for school.  
  
Asuka rummaged through the icebox for a few moments before slamming the door shut. "There's nothing to eat in this damn place!"  
  
"I...I made breakfast," Shinji said, motioning toward the other side of the table, and the plate of food lying out there. "It may look like a lot, but it's only thirty five points."  
  
"Thanks," the Unit 02 pilot said as she walked over and sat at the table. "Sorry I snapped at you," she said softly, "but this stupid diet is really pissing me off."  
  
"I understand," he smiled, "if it helps, I'll do it too...for support."  
  
"There's no need for both of us to suffer," Asuka said as she shook her head back and forth. "Besides, you're too skinny as it is. No, if Misato had any guts, she'd do the honorable thing and call off the wedding." The redhead paused for a moment of reflection. "Or kill herself. At this point either option is fine with me."  
  
Suddenly it dawned on the girl that a large, untouched platter of delicious fruit was sitting in front of her. With a roar that would rival Unit 01 emerging from the Sea of Dirac, Asuka attacked the plate, forgoing any eating utensils and shoving one piece after another into her mouth.  
  
"But wouldn't it be easier if-"  
  
"Quiet," she interrupted, stopping her feeding frenzy for a moment as she glared at him. "Eating," she mumbled as a river of orange juice ran down her chin.  
  
Shinji watched for the next few minutes as his girlfriend reverted to something akin to a pack of vultures assaulting a carcass. From time to time, she would pick her head up and search for potential rival scavengers before ducking back down and resuming her feast.  
  
When it seemed like she was close to finishing, Shinji decided to speak. "I thought you were coming to see me last night?" he said apprehensively, absently pushing his spoon around his empty bowl.  
  
"I just didn't have the energy," Asuka said, throwing the last piece of sliced orange in her mouth. "What's the matter?" she grinned mischievously, "doing it by yourself isn't as much fun?"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't by myself," the Third Child smiled, recognizing her teasing tone. "I filled in with Misato nicely."  
  
Asuka sacrificed her last banana slice as a projectile and hit Shinji in the face. "You should never use the words I, filled, and Misato in the same sentence," she growled. "It's an oxymoron." She crossed her arms on her chest and screwed up her most foul expression. "And you better not have fantasies about that walking donut disposal or they'll be the closest you get to any action for a LONG time."  
  
"Sorry, sorry," Shinji said excitedly.  
  
"You better be," Asuka said as she stood up and walked over to him. Crouching down, she took his chin in her hand and stared into his eyes. "If you're REALLY nice to me all day, tonight I promise I'll make it worth your while." She started to pull him closer, both of them closing their eyes as their lips prepared to meet. "We'll see if you can fill-"  
  
All of a sudden the kitchen was filled with the sounds of alarm claxons and flashing lights. "Oh joy," Asuka sighed as she quickly pecked Shinji on the lips. "I do believe El Higgante has awoken."  
  
"Shinji!" Misato screamed. "The net...accidentally...fell on me again!"  
  
"Just a minute," he yelled as he watched Asuka walk over and pick up her book bag. "Do you want to wait for me?" he asked. "I should have her out in a couple of minutes."  
  
"Nah," Asuka replied as she started down the hallway towards the front door to the apartment. "I promised Hikari that I would meet her before school this morning."  
  
"Ah...okay," Shinji said as he watched her bend down and place her feet into her sneakers carefully arranged at the front door.  
  
"SHINJI!" Misato shrieked even louder than before. "Where are you? I REALLY have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"I better go," Shinji said as he watched the Second Child stand up and straighten her uniform skirt before pushing the button to open the door. "I'll see you at school."  
  
"You got it," Asuka said as she started through the doorway. Suddenly she poked her head back in and smiled. "And don't get any ideas of taking advantage of Misato just because she's tied up."  
  
"W...what?" Shinji gasped.  
  
"Oh don't act so surprised," the redhead giggled. "I know all about you Japanese and your bondage fetishes. I bet you'd just LOVE to tie me up and have your way with me."  
  
"Of course," he grinned, "I'm Japanese, that's the only way we know how to do it." He started walking towards her, arms outstretched like a zombie. "Only Asuka, only Asuka!" he repeated over and over.  
  
"Ooooo, you're such a pervert," she said crossly as she stuck out her tongue. "This whole country needs a cold shower."  
  
"And you Germans are that much better?" Shinji said nonchalantly as he returned to a more normal pose. "Or should I remind you of that video Kensuke showed us?"  
  
"Scheisse," Asuka grumbled loudly as she shut the door.  
  
"It sure was," Shinji frowned as he turned and walked back toward his irate guardian.  
  
---------  
  
Hikari entered the schoolyard, stopping to gaze around and noting the few other individuals also arriving early for class. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Asuka, sitting on a bench underneath a beautiful cherry tree, its leaves blanketing the stand with a shadow from the early morning sun. With a determined gait, she walked toward her friend.  
  
"Thanks for coming," Hikari said as she looked down at her friend. "Sorry to make you come in so early."  
  
"You look like hell," Asuka said as she finally had a chance to view the class rep up close. Apart from the jumbled mess that was her hair; Hikari's uniform was wrinkled and ragged and the bags under her bloodshot eyes made it clear that she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. "Here...sit down," she said, moving her book bag to the ground.  
  
"Thanks," Hikari whispered as she sat down and pulled her ponytail around to the front, sighing as she noticed the hastily tied ribbons. "I barely had time to take a shower, never mind fix my hair."  
  
"Being our class rep all these years, I would think you'd be accustomed to coming in early."  
  
"I am," Hikari nodded. "But last night I don't think I slept a wink. I was tossing and turning all night."  
  
"Ewww," Asuka cried, pulling back from her friend. "I HATE it when you talk about your sex life with that idiot Touji."  
  
"Please don't mention that name to me," the class rep said crossly, a pained expression growing on her face.  
  
"What's the matter?" the Second Child questioned.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Listen," Asuka said softly, noting that the other girl looked like she was about to break down at any moment. "I'm your best friend...tell me what happened."  
  
With a nod, Hikari acknowledged the reassuring smile the redhead gave her. Taking a deep breath, she finally relented. "I don't think Touji likes me anymore," she cried as her brown eyes began watering up, overcome by the release of finally speaking those words that haunted her to another. "I think he's going to break up with me."  
  
"Oh come on," Asuka said as she watched the class rep bury her tearful eyes into the palms of her hands. "Touji may be a moron, but even HE isn't that stupid."  
  
"D...do you think so?"  
  
"Sure, he might have the intelligence and table manners of a dog, but the one thing I'm sure of is that he's loyal, well, also like a dog."  
  
Hikari turned and looked at the redhead. "H...he's not a dog," she sniffled.  
  
"Never takes a bath, fleas, sticks his head out the car window while riding around," Asuka said, flipping her fingers out one at a time for each response. "Runs around with his tongue hanging out...and don't get me started on the whole 'licking' thing because we both know if he could-"  
  
"Alright already," the dark haired girl relented, using her palm to wipe away a stray tear. "I'll stop crying."  
  
The Second Child smiled and nodded. "Good, now tell me what happened."  
  
"He's been acting very strange lately," Hikari started as she fidgeted with her ponytail. "He completely changes the subject whenever I try to talk about how he's been doing on his college entrance exams or what the two of us are going to do after the summer. Now he's started disappearing for hours at a time without telling me where he's going. It was never like this before."  
  
"So he disappears for a while...I don't see how that means he's breaking up with you."  
  
"How about yesterday, after the game? Some strange man chased him. And I didn't hear from him for like two hours," Hikari said softly. Suddenly she turned and faced the Eva Pilot, a look a terror in her eyes as she spoke. "You don't think that guy was a jealous husband or a jilted lover or something?"  
  
"Hikari," Asuka said sarcastically, "would you listen to yourself? I seriously doubt that Touji is leaving you for another man." She smiled briefly at her friend before being forced to turn away, the humor from the class rep's comment finally getting the best of her. "Although," she chuckled, "you should start to worry if he spends a lot of time with that new guy, Kaworu."  
  
"I'm glad you think this is funny," Hikari said crossly as she watched her friend giggle as indiscriminately as possible, "but this is very important to me. I mean how would you feel if Shinji was sneaking around behind your back?"  
  
"That's easy," Asuka smiled. "I'd sit down with him and calmly discuss why he was doing what he was doing."  
  
"Sure you would," Hikari said derisively. "You've never done anything calmly in your whole life."  
  
"Hey, I said we would DISCUSS it calmly...I never mentioned anything about what I would do later."  
  
"Oh," the class rep gasped as a morbid grin grew across her friend's face. "OH!"  
  
"So let me get this straight," Asuka started. "You're all upset because of what happened yesterday?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Hikari replied.  
  
"In that case, I think I can put some of your fears to rest," the Second Child said. "I saw him and the other Stooges on the town yesterday."  
  
"What were they doing?"  
  
"Actually," Asuka said pensively, "I honestly don't know. I mean I was going to ask Shinji when he got home, but I completely forgot."  
  
"And this is going to help me how?" Hikari frowned. "I mean if you don't know-"  
  
"I may not," the redhead grinned, "but I know someone who does." She reached down and picked up her book bag. "Come on, we need to find Ayanami."  
  
---------  
  
"Shinji!" Touji raised his arm and waved as he quickened his pace. "Ikari wait up!"  
  
Shinji stopped and turned toward the sound of his friend's voice. "Good morning," he smiled.  
  
"Morning," Touji said, sounding a bit out of breath. "On your way to class?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The track-suited Stooge glanced around nervously. "Hey, where's Das Bitch: U-69 this morning?"  
  
"Why do you always say things like that?" Shinji frowned. "I wish the two of you would stop calling Asuka names."  
  
"Did I screw it up?" Touji said curiously, scratching his head. "I could have sworn it was Das Bitch. Something about how she's always cold and damp on the inside, is really only useful when she goes down, enjoys being filled with seamen-"  
  
"Please stop now," Shinji sighed.  
  
"Don't blame me," Touji shrugged. "Aida thought up this one."  
  
"Speaking of which, isn't that Kensuke?"  
  
The jock turned and followed the direction that Shinji's finger was pointing. In the distance, a very ragged and disheveled looking young man walked slowly towards them. His once white and neatly pressed uniform shirt was now untucked and full of stains as he held his dark jacket loosely over his shoulder. Running a free hand through his hair, he attempted to straighten it out, only succeeding in making it look worse. Fellow pedestrians on the sidewalk gave him a wide berth, neatly splitting in two to move around the boy, fearing that he, like so many other beggars before, might be anxious for some spare change. Glancing up, he finally noticed his friends and began moving with a more determined pace.  
  
"Looks like you had a rough night," Touji winked as the spectacled teen stomped up next to them. "Sneaking around Ayanami's apartment building all night again?"  
  
"Shut up," Kensuke muttered sharply.  
  
"Hoping to catch a glimpse of her silky calves-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Her luscious thighs-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Her MAMMARIES," Touji continued, ignoring his friend's increasingly hostile requests and reddening face. "You better be careful of NERV security's going to pick you up for questioning...again."  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Kensuke said loudly as he jumped up and down, finally succeeding in silencing his friend. His rosy cheeks puffed in and out with each deep breath he took. He glared up at Touji and pointed an accusing finger at him. "SOMEBODY dragged me across town on another one of his idiotic jaunts and then didn't have the decency to make sure I had the means to get home!"  
  
"You didn't go home last night?" Shinji questioned.  
  
Kensuke shook his head. "Nope. I didn't have enough money for a cab, so I decided to take the train. But I got on the wrong line and ended up even FARTHER away from home. Before I realized it, the train and bus service had shut down for the evening."  
  
"So you walked all night?" the Third Child said as he watched his friend begin to tuck in his uniform shirt.  
  
"I sure did...and I've got this horrible chaffing because I don't have any-" he started, suddenly cutting himself off. "Yes, I walked all night."  
  
"You must be tired."  
  
"Not really," the other teen said, "you'd be surprised what the fear of being murdered on some dark, deserted street will do for one's stamina."  
  
"Don't forget raped," Touji offered. "You could have been gang raped and then killed."  
  
"I hate you," Kensuke growled faintly before the Unit 01 pilot quickly stepped in between them.  
  
"Here, use my comb," Shinji said as he handed his friend the grooming object.  
  
"Thanks," Kensuke smiled as he started working the plastic tines through the knots in his hair. "Say, where is Das-"  
  
"Bitch: U-69," the Eva pilot interrupted with a frown. "Touji already used that one this morning."  
  
"Now you're stealing my material!"  
  
"Eh, it was stupid anyway," Touji said as he turned away indifferently. "I screams 'I'm military obsessed and I like to play with my gun'. Can't we just go back to calling her plain old bitch?"  
  
"To answer your question," Shinji said angrily as he balled up his hands into fists. "She left early to meet Hikari before school."  
  
"Today is certainly starting off great," Touji grinned. "I don't have to put up with that annoying voice the entire walk to school."  
  
"She is not annoying!" Shinji snapped.  
  
"Oh come on," the jock said knowingly. "A lot of people I've talked to can't STAND her voice. It just doesn't sound natural for a girl her age."  
  
"Well I happen to LIKE it."  
  
"Even you have to admit," Kensuke started, "that she still sounds like a forty year old TRYING to sound like a fourteen year old, and failing miserably." He paused for a minute, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, those same people say your voice is too whiny and-"  
  
"Can we PLEASE change the subject?" Shinji cried - frustrated that yet again, they were getting into the same argument the trio had gotten into a hundred times before.  
  
"Answer one question first," Touji said. "Why is she so damn mean? It's bad enough she's called me a moron in front of the whole class more times then I can count, but did she really need to rent out that billboard in the center of town?"  
  
"That was pretty funny," the Third chuckled, glad that the subject seemed to change from his whiny voice. "Remember when they covered it in the evening news?"  
  
"And what about the picture she chose?" Kensuke said shaking his head. "How did she ever get a picture of you with your finger jammed up your nose?"  
  
"I don't know," Touji said as he furiously dug at the inside of his ear with his index finger. Pulling it out he glanced at the orange goo before wiping it on his pants. "Just lucky I guess."  
  
"If you think Asuka was bad then," Shinji said, quickly turning away as Touji began working on his other ear. "You really should avoid her the next few days."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She and Misato are on a diet," Shinji said. "And they are both...acting...really," he added, his voice trailing off as he noticed the interesting stares his revelation was receiving. "I did NOT just say that," the Eva pilot lamented, slapping himself on the forehead. "Tell me I didn't say that!"  
  
"Oh you did," Kensuke grinned, "but don't worry, we won't tell her it was you."  
  
"Please don't tease her," Shinji warned. "Attempt to be mature about this for once."  
  
"Us? Mature?" Touji said taken aback. "Never!"  
  
"This is NOT going to be good," the Third Child said shaking his head as in the background the two other Stooges began plotting. "Not good at all."  
  
---------  
  
"Damn," Asuka muttered as she entered the classroom and saw that Rei's chair was empty. "Of all the days to be late."  
  
"It's not like her," Hikari offered. "She's usually here before me."  
  
"Oh well," the Second Child said as she dropped her book bag on her desk. "I guess we wait."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Hey," Asuka said as she watched Hikari unpack her belongings. "I meant to ask you, did you hear anything from Kei University yet?"  
  
"Yes," Hikari replied with a slight nod.  
  
"And?"  
  
The class rep stared blankly ahead, her stoic visage giving no hint as the red head looked anxiously on. After a few moments of silently reflection, Hikari spoke. "I was...accepted!"  
  
"Congratulations," Asuka said as she gave the girl a hug. "I always knew you could do it."  
  
"T...thanks," she replied. "I got the letter in the mail yesterday."  
  
"And you didn't call to tell me?" the German frowned. "Here I thought I was your best friend."  
  
"You are," Hikari apologized. "In fact you're the only person I've told. I haven't even told my father or sisters yet."  
  
"Why the big secret? I'm sure they'll be thrilled."  
  
"I'm not worried about them," Hikari sighed. "I have to figure out how to break the news to Touji. He's going to be crushed."  
  
"Crushed huh?" Asuka said excitedly. "Let me tell him! Let me tell him!"  
  
"NO!" Hikari gasped. "And you have to promise me you won't tell ANYBODY until I say so. That includes Shinji."  
  
"Fine," Asuka mumbled, crossing her hands on her chest. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway. We both know you're going to find someone better at college next year and dump his sorry ass."  
  
"Why should I want somebody else?" the dark haired girl said. She clasped her hands to her bosom and twirled around, her uniform skirt billowing up slightly with the motion. "I love Touji with all my heart and soul."  
  
"I think I'm going to need a bucket," Asuka complained sarcastically. "You're pathetic."  
  
"Stop teasing," Hikari smiled. "If I were to become Misses Touji Suzahara, it would be the happiest day of my life."  
  
"It would?" the redhead questioned flatly.  
  
"Yes," the class rep nodded enthusiastically before her mood changed and she hung her head and stared at the floor below. "Now maybe you understand why I'm so worried all the time. I'll be going off to college and I have no idea what's going to happen between us."  
  
"You're acting like its permanent or something. It's only a few years and you can always come back and visit from time to time."  
  
"That never works," Hikari said shaking her head. "My sister Kodama had a boyfriend in high school, and they broke up shortly after he went away to school."  
  
"But that's just one example," Asuka said, a smirk slowly growing on her face. "And a bad one at that. No offense, but your sister 'got around' quite a bit. She might have had a boyfriend, but Shinji and I bumped into her more than a few times at the movies with other guys."  
  
"That slut! I can't believe she was running around the whole time behind Onizuka's back. I never knew she could be so conniving."  
  
"Come on, you can't be THAT surprised," the Second Child teased. "After all you remember how she tricked you and Maya under the mistletoe that one Christmas."  
  
"Don't remind me," Hikari blushed, eventually joining her friend in a chuckle at the embarrassing memory.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Asuka said as the laughter died down. "If you're worried about him cheating, Shinji and I will still be around here to spy on him if you want. I'll tell you if he even LOOKS at another girl."  
  
"No thanks," the other girl shook her head. "It's not fair to him. Or you two."  
  
"What about if you-"  
  
"Don't worry," Hikari interrupted. "I'm sure Touji and I will come up with some level headed and well thought out solution."  
  
---------  
  
"Tonight's the night," Touji said confidently, as he held out the ring box. "I don't think I slept at all last night, I was so excited."  
  
"Tonight?" Shinji questioned, a concerned look coming over his face. "So soon?"  
  
"Yup," the jock nodded, snapping the container shut as he put it into his pocket. "I have dinner reservations at Café Yume for five. I figured I'd drop the question right before the meal."  
  
"It's POP the question," Kensuke muttered as he desperately tried to rub a stubborn stain off his glasses. "And this means you're really going through with it?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"I thought by now you might have come to your senses," the smaller teen shrugged. "You realize this plan is almost as bad as the one you had to make your own electric chair when we were playing cops and robbers as kids."  
  
"And what was so wrong with that?" Touji questioned. "I thought it was a great idea."  
  
"First of all," Kensuke said, putting his glasses back on and adjusting them on his nose. "Two stripped wires, a wall socket and an aluminum folding chair are not exactly what I would call a great idea," he grumbled, "never mind the fact I'll have the scars on my ass cheeks for the rest of my life."  
  
"I was only carrying out the sentence of the court," Touji said shaking his head. "Don't blame the man, blame the system."  
  
"Can we please get back to the point?" Shinji interjected.  
  
"Sure," Kensuke nodded, anxious to forget that traumatizing afternoon at the Suzahara household. "Do you realize how desperate this whole thing sounds?"  
  
"But you don't understand, I AM desperate," Touji exclaimed. "If I don't do something to make Hikari stay with me, I'm going to lose her forever."  
  
"That still doesn't make it right!" Kensuke pleaded. "Shinji, you're always the levelheaded one, YOU talk to him."  
  
"Yes," Touji said, joining his otaku friend and turning toward the Third Child. "What do you think?"  
  
"Well," Shinji began, pausing to clear his throat, "someone long ago once said, 'if you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it is yours. If it does not, it was never meant to be.'"  
  
"Very nice," Touji nodded. "Is that from a song or something?"  
  
"They're not song lyrics," the Third Child sighed. "It's a famous poem I thought you might want to hear."  
  
"Not much of a poem," Touji grumbled, "it doesn't even rhyme."  
  
"The version I've heard," Kensuke interjected, "ends with 'if it doesn't, hunt it down and kill it."  
  
"I don't see how murdering Hikari solves anything."  
  
"NO," Shinji shouted. "That's not what I meant." He paused for a moment to calm down. "I thought if you heard this poem," he said, "you might figure out the meaning behind it and how it relates to you."  
  
"I don't really care," Touji said shaking his head. "I'd rather do things my own way."  
  
---------  
  
Rei paced anxiously back and forth on the sidewalk; pausing every few moments to glance in the direction she assumed her quarry would approach. After many sleepless hours of analysis the night before, she finally decided the best and most logical course of action was to wait for Kaworu here, on the exact spot they had collided only twenty-four hours earlier.  
  
Her patience was ultimately rewarded as she watched him draw near, the smile on his face unmistakable as he caught sight of her.  
  
"Miss Ayanami," Kaworu said confidently as he stood next to her. "How wonderful to see you on this lovely morning."  
  
"You remembered me?" Rei said nervously, finding the young man's self- assurance somewhat discerning and yet at the same time, strangely exciting.  
  
"Of course," he replied. "Though I have to admit seeing you in person again, you are far more beautiful than my memory served me. Truly an angel."  
  
"T...thank you," she said, struggling with the words as her cheeks began to flush bright red.  
  
"So tell me Ayanami," Kaworu smiled as he watched her lower her head in embarrassment. "Is it fate that the two of us meet here again, or is another force at work?"  
  
Slowly Rei picked her head up and looked at him. "Another force?"  
  
"Yes," he continued. "Though today's meeting did not have the same...impact, as yesterday's, I find it odd that we run into one another two days in a row."  
  
"Your suspicions are correct," she said. "Today's encounter was prearranged. I had hoped you would be here."  
  
"Really?"  
  
The First Child didn't immediately answer, instead crouching down and placing her hand into her book bag sitting on the sidewalk below. After a few seconds she pulled out a brightly colored beverage can. "Look," Rei said as she stood up and held the drink container out in front of her.  
  
"Nagumo's Own Tomato Juice," Kaworu said as he read the brilliant, blue kanji. "I've never tried this before."  
  
"I bought it from the vending machine in my apartment building," she said as she handed the can to Kaworu. "I thought you might enjoy it."  
  
"You are very kind," he said as he took a moment to open the canister. The Eva pilot watched intently as he took a long drink. "This is good," he said with a smile. "Aren't you going to join me?"  
  
"Yes," Rei nodded. "It is strange," she said as she knelt down and rummaged through her book bag, her hand finally emerging with an identical can. "I have walked past those machines for nearly five years without the slightly temptation to purchase anything. However yesterday I found myself unable to resist."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Although loaded with chemical preservatives and flavoring, the taste is unexpectedly...refreshing."  
  
"I told you so," Kaworu said as he watched her take a sip of the liquid, her lips gaining a slightly deeper tinge of red as she did. "It's exciting to try new things in life, isn't it?"  
  
"You could say that," Rei said as she brought the can down and held it near her side. "But tell me, don't you desire something that is more...nutritious?"  
  
"Why?" Kaworu replied. "Please don't take it the wrong way but you need to understand that for my entire life I was raised on wholesome, natural foods. My caretakers deemed what you would call junk food an unnecessary luxury. However, when I was forced to strike out on my own a few months ago, I was exposed to many new and strange things, one of which were these amazing machines that distributed wonderful flavored drinks."  
  
"Why did you leave home?"  
  
"I didn't leave so much as was forced," Kaworu said softly. "The man I had known as my father died and took with him everything I had ever known, all that I was."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Rei said.  
  
"Thank you," he nodded. "Though he lived a long and rich existence, I would be lying if I didn't say if my father's life wasn't unfulfilled. He had many plans and goals in life, but much to his dismay they were never realized. After he his passing, I found myself without a mentor, without a family, without a purpose anymore. In an effort to move on, I decided to attempt to pick up the pieces of my shattered life with the little bits of knowledge he had imparted on me about my reason for being. To that end I came here to Tokyo-3."  
  
"You and I are in similar situations," the First Child said. "Both trying to find our place in this world."  
  
"I would like to hear your story someday," Kaworu said before taking a sip of his tomato juice. "But unfortunately if we don't continue on to class, we shall be late."  
  
"You're right," Rei said as she reached down to pick up her book bag, only to find Kaworu had beaten her to it. "I'll take that."  
  
"If it's just the same," he replied with a grin, "I'd like to carry it to class for you. After all I still owe you for ruining your breakfast and the bump on the head."  
  
"T...thanks," the First Child said softly turning away. They continued walking along in silence for a few minutes, Rei occasionally sipping her beverage and stealing glimpses of her companion. Finally she worked up the courage to ask the question of him that had kept her up most of the night.  
  
"D...do you wish to attend Major Katsuragi's wedding ceremony this Saturday?" She paused for a minute, realizing that he had no idea who the Major was. "Myself, Ikari, Sohryu, and the others will also be attending," she quickly added.  
  
"Let me ask you something Ayanami," the usual confidence in his voice slowly waning. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
"No!" Rei replied quickly, immediately giving in to her defensive impulse. Her heart rate increased as she rapidly clenched and released her free hand nervously. "I mean it's simply a social gathering, and since you are new to the area I thought that-" she said quickly, almost stumbling over the words before stopping herself mid-sentence. "Do you want it to be a date?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know," Kaworu whispered lowering his head and gazing at the sidewalk below. "I have never been on a date before."  
  
"I have found them to be very awkward and confusing," Rei frowned.  
  
"In that case I don't think we should call this a date," Kaworu smiled.  
  
"That would be wise," Rei said, a hint of regret in her tone as she looked away.  
  
"Yes," he added, also with the same hint of disappointment. "It would be wise."  
  
The two stood silently, looking in opposite directions for a few moments, the air crackling around them as their respective AT fields were raised to full power.  
  
"But even if it is not a date," Kaworu said, breaking the calm. "It will be enjoyable to spend more time with you."  
  
"Yes," Rei nodded as she turned and tossed the empty can into a large dumpster parked just off the sidewalk next to a restaurant. "It will be enjoyable."  
  
If fate had forced either of them to remain just a few moments longer, they might have noticed a form begin to move around in the depths of the trash container, awakened from a long slumber. Slowly the figure came to life, his arms and legs moving about as he worked to free himself from the slop and refuse that surrounded him. He rose up, his naked body covered with bits of food and waste as he placed his filthy arms on the edges of the metal box, Rei's recently discarded can in his left hand. With his free hand he wiped a large pile of ramen noodles off his face.  
  
"Where am I?" Makoto Hyuga lamented as he rubbed the spot on his head where the container had impacted.  
  
-------  
  
The pony-tailed man's skull felt as if it had been run over by a tank, repeatedly, as each beat of his heart added to the pain and pressure within. The previous night's festivities haunted him, ringing their protest through every body ache, every throb of his pounding headache as he lay face down on his desk. All these symptoms pointed to only one cause: the reckless abuse of common distilled beverages. Booze. Beer. Bourbon. He apparently drank way too much the night before; although that could only be treated as pure conjecture due to the relative blur which was his short- term memory. The only positive he took out of the whole affair was that he apparently was in his office, even if how he got there was a complete mystery. And though he smelled of spilled beer, vomit, and strippers, he was alone, which was a good thing because a voice tucked away in the recesses of his mind prompted him that his fiancé was overdue to meet him for breakfast.  
  
Unless, of course, he had done something REALLY wrong the night before.  
  
His anguish only intensified as a loud knock registered from his door.  
  
"You're late," he whispered into the desk, unable or unwilling to move his head.  
  
Given the low volume of his response the knocking continued, only louder this time.  
  
"Just shoot me already," he said loudly, deciding that a quick death was better than the hell he was experiencing now. "Please." His only wish was to die, and a part of him prayed that a nameless, faceless member of Section 2 or SEELE came through that door, drew their gun, took aim, and removed a sizable portion of his skull.  
  
Of course he knew that would never happen. Misato was at the door, and no matter what anyone thought, she could never do that to him.  
  
"Good morning Kaji," she said as she opened the door and jogged into his office. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" she giggled as she looked down at the prone figure.  
  
He slowly picked his head up from his desk and looked up at his bride to be. She was running in place, her breasts bouncing in time with each step, barely contained within the cut-off pink half shirt that framed the top half of her bare stomach. The black nylon of her jogging pants made a rustling sound as it rubbed across itself and her legs with each step. Normally the sight of the purple haired woman all hot and sweaty aroused the man.  
  
Today he wanted to throw up.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, placing his head back down on the desk. "More importantly can you do it quieter?"  
  
"Have a little too much fun at your bachelor party?" Misato teased as she continued her paces. She placed her forefinger on her neck and stared down at the wristwatch.  
  
"It was fine...though I think I might have gotten a touch of food poisoning. I feel kinda sick. "  
  
"Sure," the Major said sarcastically, "food poisoning. I understand."  
  
"So what exactly are you doing?" Kaji questioned, anxious to change the subject.  
  
"I'm making sure I hit my target heart rate," she replied, suddenly stopping and falling into the chair in front of him. "And I did. Whew, that's tiring."  
  
"Are you running to get ready for the honeymoon?" he said, a glimmer in his eye. "Those marathon sessions."  
  
"Yeah, right...with you it's more like a sprint to the finish. Always trying to beat your best time."  
  
"Ha ha," Kaji deadpanned.  
  
"So what did you do last night?" Misato said, combing her fingers through her damp purple hair. "Must have been good because half the male NERV staff on duty today either called in sick or are missing in action. Speaking of which you'd better avoid Ritsuko, I heard she's pretty pissed."  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"She's blaming you because only she and Maya are getting ready for Von Scherbach's visit this afternoon. Shigeru called from the police station, he made bail but won't be in until this afternoon and no one's heard from Makoto yet."  
  
"The first two parties weren't this bad," Kaji smiled as best he could, given his condition. "I guess everyone thinks we're actually going to do it this time."  
  
"Of course we are," Misato nodded, "I got the dresses squared away yesterday so all that is left are the minor details that keep popping up."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, for instance Rei asked if she could bring a guest."  
  
"I thought the seating was full?" Kaji frowned.  
  
"It is," Misato replied, uncrossing and crossing her legs as she fidgeted around in the chair. "But I told her we could uninvite someone and make room."  
  
"Let me guess...first it was my cousin so your building superintendent could go, then it was my aunt and uncle so the guy who delivers your food and HIS date could go."  
  
"You have to admit, Fujiwara is fast," the purple haired woman chuckled.  
  
"And now my mother can't go because Rei has some mystery man," Kaji grumbled.  
  
"See, I knew you would understand," Misato smiled. "I'm glad that was easy."  
  
"You know, you COULD leave that damn penguin at home."  
  
"Pen Pen?" the Major cried. "But he's like one of the family!"  
  
"But my mother IS one of the family!" Kaji retorted. "And she's human."  
  
"So what's Rei's date? An angel?" Misato shouted. "Besides, your mother hates my guts. She's hated me from the moment we got together in college."  
  
"She does not hate you!" Kaji exclaimed, slamming his hands down on the desk and fighting back the throbbing in his head. "Sure she was disappointed I didn't marry Aoi Sakuraba, but you have to look at it from her position. She saw Aoi as a guarantee of success and wealth. She didn't understand I wanted to choose my own path in life and it didn't involve an arranged marriage."  
  
"And ever since then she has treated me like dirt because I ruined her plans."  
  
"That was in the past, she's over it now. If you would give her a chance I'm sure the two of you-"  
  
"Why should I give her a chance?" Misato growled. "I've tried to be nothing but nice to her and all I get is crap in return."  
  
"But you never even try! You act as if you don't want to have a mother again!"  
  
"She will never be my mother," Misato snapped. "My mother died of a broken heart almost twenty years ago."  
  
"But she would not be replacing her, she would be-"  
  
"I don't want a new mother!" the Major interrupted. "And I don't need a new mother. I'm perfectly happy just the way things are, on my own. If you can't seem to deal with that, then maybe this wedding won't happen."  
  
"This is the same fight we've had over and over," the pony-tailed man said shaking his head back and forth. "It never ends. I can't keep doing this."  
  
"Neither can I," the Operations Director said, huffing and puffing as she caught her breath. "I need to take a shower and get into uniform before the General arrives," she said standing and walking toward the door.  
  
"Misato," Kaji said softly as the door opened. "Are we going to make it this time?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, not bothering to turn around. "But this is the last chance we've got. If it doesn't happen this time, it's over."  
  
The door silently shut behind her.  
  
---------  
  
"What a day for a sync test," Shinji sighed as he and Asuka walked down the sidewalk in the direction of NERV. "There isn't a cloud in the sky."  
  
"Don't remind me," Asuka grumbled. "This sucks."  
  
"It could be worse," he smiled, "we could be stuck in class like the others. Touji and Kensuke looked pretty pissed when we left."  
  
"Speaking of which," the Second Child said inquisitively, "do you know why they kept oinking like pigs every time I stood up in class?"  
  
"Heh, heh," Shinji attempted to laugh as he scratched at the back of his head innocently. "Who can tell with those two?"  
  
Asuka watched Shinji's nervous behavior, shrugging it off for another time as a more important question entered her mind. "And just what exactly were you and the developmentally challenged duo up to yesterday on the other side of town?"  
  
"H...how did you-?"  
  
"I have my ways," Asuka said in her best Gestapo impression.  
  
"W...we weren't doing anything," he said nervously.  
  
"Don't lie to me Shinji!" she said, reaching out and pulling him to a stop. "I can always tell when you lying." Asuka grabbed the teen's collar and pulled it tight. "What were you three doing yesterday?"  
  
The Third Child turned away, unable to look at her snarling expression. "N...nothing," he said softly, feeling his resolve slipping away.  
  
Asuka was about to increase her chokehold when she caught sight of the First Child walking a little further up the sidewalk. "Fine," she said, "there's more than one way to find out." Releasing Shinji, Asuka turned and began quickly walking in the direction of Rei. "Hey!" she yelled out to her fellow pilot. "Wondergirl wait a minute!"  
  
The blue haired teen glanced back for a moment before hurrying her pace.  
  
"Damn it," Asuka mumbled as she broke into a dash and gave chase.  
  
Rei dodged to the left and right, fighting the oncoming pedestrians; all the while she hearing the frustrated calls of the Second Child behind her. Fueled by the increasingly hostile requests to halt, she broke into a sprint of her own. Try as she might, Rei could not seem to shake the redhead, finally deciding that a strategic retreat might be the best approach. Turning a corner, she ducked into a convenience store, picking the first available aisle and moving swiftly down it.  
  
Her escape seemingly secured, Rei bent over and tried to catch her breath. As she panted deeply, she noticed a pair of familiar white sneakers step into her view. Almost immediately one of them began tapping impatiently. Slowly she stood up, the irritated figure of Asuka now standing right in front of her.  
  
"W...why didn't you stop?" Asuka wheezed.  
  
"I did not hear you," Rei said, feeling the tickle of a bead of sweat running down her cheek.  
  
"Were you trying to avoid me?"  
  
"No," Rei said smartly.  
  
"Then why did you duck into this store?" Asuka quizzed. "I think you came in here to hide."  
  
"Me?" the First said as innocently as possible. "Untrue. I came in here because I needed to buy something."  
  
"Sure," the redhead said sarcastically. The two stared at one another for a few moments. "So," Asuka continued, "what was it?"  
  
"I do not know what Ikari and Suzahara were doing yesterday," Rei said in an almost panicked tone.  
  
"I meant," Asuka grinned, "what were you buying in here?" She watched as the blue haired girl's shoulders slumped and she lowered her head. "But since you brought it up...what WERE those Stooges up to yesterday?"  
  
"What do you mean?" the First Child said naively.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Asuka fumed. "You spied on them for me. That moron Touji is up to something...inviting Hikari on a super secret date tonight. I want to know what you saw yesterday. Give me the scoop!"  
  
_'I will keep the secret for Ikari,'_ Rei reflected as memories of the incidents in the jewelry store replayed in her mind. She had always detested lying, even for a good reason. It seemed so shallow, so base. She couldn't think of more than once or twice she had ever lied, and each time it made her sick.  
  
But on the other hand, she knew that betraying Shinji's trust was not an option as Asuka's grin had turned to a scowl at the delay. Rei knew she had to think of SOMETHING to tell the Second Child or she would never make it out of that store alive.  
  
"Suzahara was purchasing a gift for Miss Horaki," Rei finally said, figuring that a portion of the truth might be enough to satiate both her conscience and the Unit 02 pilot. The problem with that theory was Rei still had a lot to learn about human nature.  
  
"What was it?" Asuka pressed.  
  
"I...it was something personal," Rei continued, still trying the same approach. "I think he said it was in celebration of their relationship. I think he plans to give it her tonight."  
  
"Ooooo," the Second Child exclaimed, sensing something gossip worthy. "Was it jewelry? A necklace? A ring perhaps?"  
  
"No," Rei said quickly, deciding the honesty approach was proving about as successful as splitting an AT field with a butter knife.  
  
"What than?"  
  
Rei glanced around the shelves in the store aisle, desperately trying to think of something, ANYTHING that might prove a successful deception. As luck would have it, she picked the personal hygiene aisle to hide in. Surrounding her were a multitude of maxi-pads, tampons, and other feminine products, none of which made potential good choices.  
  
"Ahem," Asuka coughed anxiously. "Today please."  
  
"He purchased a couple of those," Rei said desperately pointing high on the shelf next to the redhead.  
  
"Candles?" Asuka said curiously as she turned and recognized the wax products.  
  
"Yes," Rei nodded. "Also one of those," she said pointing to a shaving kit.  
  
"That idiot doesn't have facial hair," Asuka said bewilderedly. "What is he going to shave-"  
  
"A package of these," Rei said as began backing down the aisle and pointing to a six-pack of 'D' batteries. "One of those."  
  
"A rubber hose?" the Second Child said as she followed the girl back towards the door.  
  
Bolstered by her perceived success, the First Child began pointing to various random items as they made their way to the front door. "One of these, one of those, this, these," she said motioning to the left and right.  
  
"Latex gloves, a gallon of distilled water, petroleum jelly, cigars?"  
  
"Yes," Rei said, silently letting out a sigh of relief as she saw the entrance to the store just in front of her. She was just about to point to a bunch of banana's sitting on the counter when Asuka's hand reached out and grabbed her.  
  
"Hold on!" the redhead shouted, her tone sounding terrified as she desperately pressed at the buttons of her cell phone.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like," Asuka said as she finished dialing and put the phone to her ear. "Calling Hikari and telling her to lock herself in her room. You Japanese are SICK!"  
  
---------  
  
"And here is the Control Center," Misato said as she led the way into the expansive heart of NERV tactical operations. "I trust you will find everything in order."  
  
The Operations Director was not wearing her usual red flight jacket, but rather her black dress uniform, complete with matching red beret. Following her through the door came a tall man, his muscular frame neatly contained underneath his flawlessly tailored gray uniform. Taking up the entire left side of his chest were various colors of ribbons and shiny gold awards, the most distinguishing feature - the Iron Cross which rose and fell with each step as it hung from the end of its red, white, and black ribbon. Underneath the matching hat, his head was completely devoid of hair, save for his eyebrows, eyelashes, and his mustache, all of which were salt and pepper gray.  
  
He walked with a determined step as he trailed the Major, his head swiveling to the left and right as he seemed resolute to see _everything_. Misato stopped at her usual position in the middle of the floor and turned to address her guest.  
  
"This is where all battle operations are carried out and monitored," Misato said as cheerily as possible. "These are Lieutenants Hyuga, Ibuki, and Aoba," she added as the three stood at attention and saluted.  
  
"Very good Major," General Von Scherbach said as he returned the salute and walked over and began inspecting the monitors and equipment. "As you were," he added as the three returned to their stations.  
  
"In the holographic viewer," Misato said as she pointed to the florescent green images that seemed to float just out of reach in front of them, "you will see graphical and computer generated readouts of data we need to know when attacking an Angel. Everything from maps to power levels can be accessed simply by pushing a button."  
  
"Very impressive," he nodded before working his way over to Maya's post. "Tell me Lieutenant," he said as he stood over her. "Where is your standard issue firearm?"  
  
"I...I can't shoot," the terrified woman stammered.  
  
"Why is this woman not wearing her sidearm?" Von Scherbach said crossly.  
  
"We have found," Misato said quickly stepping between Maya and the German general, "that small firearms are basically useless in an Angel attack, therefore we have abandoned their requirement for all non-security personnel."  
  
"Where is your gun now, Lieutenant?"  
  
Maya looked up at the Major for support before slowly sliding open the draw of her workstation. Gently she pulled out her standard issue Glock 9MM, using her thumb and forefinger on the trigger guard to keep the weapon as far away from her as possible, looking much like someone holding a particularly smelly diaper away from their nose.  
  
"Let me see that," he said ripping it out of her reluctant grasp. He tried to cock the weapon, but found it rusted shut. "What are these?" he cried as he examined the stock.  
  
"Stickers," Maya mumbled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"Stickers, sir!" Misato interjected. "They appear to be Hello Kitty."  
  
"I can see that," he shouted. "Why are they here?"  
  
"It is a popular cult icon here in Japan and around the world. Trademarked by the Sanrio Corporation, Hello Kitty-"  
  
"I know what Hello Kitty is!" Von Scherbach growled. "What I want to know is why they're plastered all over your gun! And why is the barrel inscribed 'I LUV Ritsuko'?" He prepared to throw the pistol down when a shot rang out to his left. Instinctively the general dropped and rolled to his right, springing up to his knees and aiming his own chrome plated weapon in the direction of the blast.  
  
"Oops," Hyuga said sheepishly as he stood next to his post, brandishing his own firearm. Von Scherbach kept a steady bead on the man as Misato walked over.  
  
"Ahem," the Major coughed and held out her hand.  
  
"Sorry," he said guiltily as the spectacled lieutenant handed over the still smoking gun.  
  
Von Scherbach holstered his weapon and walked over. Looking down he noticed a freshly blasted hole in Makoto's station- right next to another, older one. Glancing around he suddenly began to find more and more, the entire workstation looking more like a firing range target than a computer terminal.  
  
"I'll take those," Misato smiled as she unloaded the weapon and pocketed the bullets before returning the firearm to Hyuga. "We'll try again next month."  
  
"Thanks Major," he said as he placed the gun back in his drawer. "I'll call maintenance right away to get this fixed."  
  
"You do that," the Operations Director nodded as she turned and pointed up at the dais where her two superiors usually sat. "And up there are Commanders Ikari and Futyutsuki's stations, if they were here which they are not."  
  
"Yes, how unfortunate that Ikari could not be here," Von Scherbach noted as he walked over to Aoba's area.  
  
"He assured me it was an emergency," Misato said as she nervously watched the German general go through the items on Shigeru's desk. "And he will return shortly."  
  
"I trust so," he replied as he pulled the daily NERV logbook off the longhaired lieutenant's desk. As he flipped through the pages of reports and procedures a copy of _J-POP Guitarist's Weekly_ fell out on the floor.  
  
"Damn," Misato and Shigeru mumbled as they watched Von Scherbach bend down and pick it up. A noticeable frown appeared on his face as he turned over a few of the pages. "Tell me Lieutenant, where is your firearm?"  
  
"I do not currently have a firearm, SIR," Shigeru replied quickly.  
  
"I thought all NERV employees were issued pistols?" the general snapped as he turned toward Misato.  
  
"Yes sir, they have," the Major nodded. "However, this person's firearm has been confiscated by the Tokyo-3 Municipal Police Department."  
  
"That's impossible!" Von Scherbach shouted. "NERV is an autonomous entity. Without a Special Order 801, the government of Japan, much less the local law enforcement agency has no jurisdiction over what we do. Please explain this to me!" he said turning back toward the lieutenant.  
  
"Apparently my ex-girlfriend's lawyer is more powerful than NERV," Shigeru shrugged as he reached into his pocket, unfolded and held out a formal letter the bold kanji reading 'NOTICE OF RESTRAINING ORDER' across the top. "I accidentally, sorta took her Vespa motorbike one night to get to a gig. So I come home and the broad goes postal on me. Starts hitting me on the head with her guitar. Total downer, you know what I mean? So I figure if she wants to go...we'll GO. I grab my trusty Fender and line up her melon..." He finally noticed Misato standing behind the fuming general, drawing her finger across her lips in an effort to get him to shut up. "I'll think I'll stop now, Sir!"  
  
Misato was sure she could see little traces of steam coming from Von Scherbach's ears as he threw the magazine at Shigeru, hitting him squarely in the chest. "Incompetent!" he shouted as he took turns looking at each of the three bridge personnel. "You should all be ashamed. I will not tolerate this type of behavior at any NERV branch, much less headquarters! Consider yourselves on report."  
  
He stormed out of the Control Center, Misato doing her best to keep up as he made his way around the halls of NERV. He said nothing as he entered Commander Ikari's office and took a seat in his chair. Cautiously Misato walked up to the desk. "In defense of those three," she said as she stood at attention in front of the man, "it has been over three years since the last Angel attack. Even you have to admit it is impossible to keep on one hundred percent ready status at all times. It's only natural to let our guards down just a little."  
  
"And that's precisely the problem with you Japanese," Von Scherbach said, slamming his fist on the desk. "Always excuses why things can't be done, rather than solutions. I can assure you in Germany, we would never tolerate insubordination like this."  
  
"With all due respect, sir," Misato began, "the German branches are research and manufacturing facilities. They have never experienced an Angel attack first hand. These people have looked death in the eye many times and performed above and beyond the call of duty. We may be lax in some of our procedures but you can be sure if another Angel shows up, we'll deal with it."  
  
"So you are telling me the German branches are inferior? I'll have you know we do simulated Angel attacks every week."  
  
The purple haired woman did her best to hold in her growing rage. She experienced Von Scherbach's attitude while stationed in Germany years before and had always assumed it was because he lost a bitter fight to have the Evangelions based there instead of Japan. He abhorred the fact that despite his impassioned pleas to then-chairman Kihl Lorentz, the old men of SEELE did not see things his way and offered no explanation as to why. He had been quite vocal in his assumption that Ikari was behind it all, going so far as to demand that Unit 02 be transported to Japan via ship rather than aircraft, as was standard procedure. According to what Kaji had told her, Von Scherbach decided that 'Ikari could wait for his toy.'  
  
Apparently the old wounds had still not healed.  
  
"Permission to speak freely?" Misato said.  
  
"Yes," the general nodded as he looked over some of the memos on the Commander's desk.  
  
"Having been stationed at the Second German Branch for some time I can say that it was efficiently run and an honor to all of NERV. However, it must still be remembered that it is only a testing facility and with no budget for additional Evangelions on the horizon, that's all it will remain."  
  
"On the contrary," Von Scherbach smiled as he looked up at the woman. "Shortly the Second Branch will be getting an Evangelion of its own."  
  
"Excuse me sir," Misato said anxiously as she suddenly felt a pang in her stomach. "But I was under the distinct impression that after the completion of Unit 05 in China two years ago, all work on subsequent Evas had ceased."  
  
"Unfortunately that's true...without the Angels attacking every few weeks, it was impossible to justify the cost. But that doesn't matter anymore. I'll finally have my own Evangelion to command shortly."  
  
The man resumed searching the Commander's desk, frowning as he pulled on a locked drawer. "But sir, I don't understand," Misato said, now sounding almost desperate as her pulse quickened, that gnawing in her belly growing as she asked the question to which she unfortunately knew the answer. "Without any additional Eva Units under construction, which one will you be moving to Germany?"  
  
"Why, Germany's own Unit 02 of course," Von Scherbach smiled smugly, secure in the knowledge that he had effectively caught the woman completely by surprise. "I'm taking it back home with me."  
  
"Is Commander Ikari aware of this?" Misato asked nervously, suddenly pinning her hopes on her enigmatic leader.  
  
"He is not aware as of yet," the general smirked confidently, "however as acting chairman of SEELE I've decided he has no voice in the matter."  
  
"And the pilot?"  
  
Von Scherbach paused for a moment, looking up at the woman with an almost disdainful air for having been asked such a seemingly stupid question. With a sigh of indifference he said, "I'll be taking Unit 02...ALL of Unit 02."  
  
---------  
  
Hikari stared into her highly polished silver spoon, using the eating utensil somewhat as a secret mirror as she did her best to examine her makeup in the distorted face looking back at her. She twisted it right and left, examining her blush, eyeliner, pursing her lips, making sure the bright red lipstick was evenly spread across. Satisfied, she moved on to her hair, using her free hand for tactile feedback as she patted around her head, her long tresses rolled up into a bun and pinned into place with an assortment of hairclips.  
  
She looked positively radiant in her lime colored sundress, legs crossed at the ankles as she sat elegantly in her seat, simply absorbing the ambiance of the place. Without question the Café Yume was the nicest restaurant Touji had ever taken her to, a monumental leap from the fast food joints and all you can eat buffets that usually defined his idea of a romantic dinner. The place didn't just hint at extravagance, it literally rammed it down her throat. From the three-piece instrumental band playing lightly in the corner, to the fully staffed sushi bar on the side, no expense was spared in providing the patron with the most enjoyable dining experience possible.  
  
Her heart raced with a combination of excitement and anxiety as she tried to think of what could be the possible reason behind the impromptu date. On the one hand it was a timely rendezvous, as she thought of the letter sitting in her purse, and the joy its announcement she hoped would bring. But another part of her still harbored the growing feeling of uneasiness that plagued her recently. This was another in a long line of strange events involving her boyfriend that she witnessed over the past few weeks, all of which were starting to fray her nerves. Something was going on behind her back and she sensed that her answers would come tonight.  
  
She glanced up at her date as he was busy rearranging his silverware. For such an athletic frame, he looked so vulnerable in his blue jacket and slacks, white shirt, and hastily knotted black tie.  
  
"This place thinks of everything," Touji said as he looked at her. "They give you extra forks and spoons in case you drop one."  
  
"Yes, very nice."  
  
"And look at these beautiful candles," he said pointing to the pair of flickering objects on the table behind them. "We should ask for some. I love candles."  
  
"NO CANDLES!" Hikari exclaimed, the frantic phone call from her friend earlier in the day suddenly making some sense. "Don't get any funny ideas Suzahara," she frowned as she quickly extinguished the flames. "I'm not that kind of girl!"  
  
"Um...alright," Touji said as a perplexed look came over his face. "No candles."  
  
A frozen silence fell over the table as both of them glanced casually around the room, taking in all the sights other than one another. Touji's left hand remained in his pants pocket, its sweaty grasp viselike on the velvet box that contained the ring. While Hikari's hand lay hidden within the purse that rested in her lap, her fingers running nervously over a freshly opened letter within.  
  
"Would you like some sushi?" Touji said softly as he stared down at his plate.  
  
"I...I'm not that hungry right now," Hikari replied, the butterflies in her stomach blocking out any desire for food.  
  
"Yeah, me either."  
  
Again an uneasy hush fell across their table. With his other hand he sipped his water, dribbling a bit down his shirt as his trembling hand nearly missed his mouth.  
  
"T...Touji," she stammered, unable to look up at the teen. "I...I got something in the mail-"  
  
"Hold that thought," he interrupted, standing up quickly from the table. He dropped his napkin on his plate and started to back away. "How about something to drink? I'll be right back!"  
  
He made his way through the maze of tables and was soon standing in front of the well stocked bar.  
  
Within seconds a bartender stepped over and looked the young man up and down curiously. "Whoever advised you to wear that outfit needs to be taken out and shot. Twice."  
  
"Huh?" Touji questioned as he glanced down at what he was wearing.  
  
"Nevermind," the older man smiled as he placed a coaster in front of the teen. "What'll it be?"  
  
"I'd like two glasses of your best champagne, please."  
  
"I have Dom Pérignon," the server said as he put two beautiful crystal wine glasses out. "But it's forty thousand yen a glass."  
  
"Forty thousand?" Touji gulped, mentally calculating his current net worth in his head. "Um...how about something not quite the best?"  
  
"Well I have something made right here in Tokyo-3 that's only five hundred yen a glass," the bartender said. "It's not from France, but I heard the guy who makes it visited there once."  
  
"That will be fine," Touji said as he nervously started counting out the money.  
  
"Are you okay?" the other man asked as he unscrewed the top off a large green bottle.  
  
"Y...yes," the teen nodded. "I'm just a little anxious, that's all."  
  
"Big date?" the bartender said as he topped off the first glass.  
  
"The biggest," Touji replied as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. "I'm going to ask my girlfriend to marry me."  
  
"That's great," the man in the tuxedo said as he extended a hand out to the jock. "Let me be the first to congratulate you."  
  
"T...thanks," the dark haired teen said as he shook the man's hand. "But she hasn't said yes yet."  
  
"Of course she will," the bartender said confidently. "You seem like a nice guy."  
  
"I sure hope so," Touji said reluctantly. He opened the velvet box and examined the ring. "I can't give her much...except me I guess."  
  
"That's all they ever want," the man said, "or need."  
  
"Listen, could you do me a favor?" Touji questioned as he pulled the diamond ring out of his pocket. "Could you drop this in her champagne glass before you bring them over? I saw it done this way in a movie once and it seemed very romantic."  
  
"No problem," the man nodded with a smile.  
  
"Excellent," Touji said excitedly as he backed away from the bar, bowing repeatedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."  
  
"Nice kid," the bartender said as he watched Touji walk quickly back to his table. The man regarded the ring in his hand with a smile, before placing it on the edge of the bar. He dumped out the two glasses of cheap champagne into the sink and began filling them back up with the Dom Pérignon. "Nice kid..."  
  
---------  
  
"So we basically did the sync tests for nothing!" Asuka grumbled as she followed Misato, Rei and Shinji through the darkened halls of NERV. Her hair, still damp from her recent shower, glistened as she passed under each overhead light.  
  
"I'd like to think every test is important," Misato said thoughtfully as she stopped directly in front of an elevator. "You need to be prepared for anything," she said softly as she pushed the button. "Anything."  
  
"But the General didn't even get the chance to see my superior ratio," the Second Child lamented.  
  
"He was...distracted," the Major said as remembered the incident in the Control Room earlier. "But I'm quite sure that he'll make it to the next one."  
  
"He'd better."  
  
"So what's he like?" Shinji questioned.  
  
"Who, General Von Scherbach?" Misato said, answering her own question. She brought her hand up to her chin in deep thought. "Let's see, he is a very big believer in discipline and the military way. He's German. He's bald. Not very good looking." She paused for a moment. "Did I mention he's very disciplined?"  
  
"Yes," the Third Child exclaimed. "About four times since we left the changing rooms."  
  
"Just making sure," the purple haired woman smiled.  
  
"What did you two talk about?" Asuka questioned as she worked at straightening out her school uniform. Although there wasn't anything noticeably wrong with it, she seemed to be taking great pains in tying and retying the bow until it was perfect. "Did he remember you?"  
  
"Oh yes," Misato sighed, "he remembered me."  
  
Asuka looked at her guardian for a moment. "And?"  
  
"And what?" the Operations Director said innocently.  
  
"Did he talk about how things back at home or how my stepmother and father are doing? He must have told you something."  
  
"You know the General," Misato chuckled, "all business."  
  
"Did he tell you why he's here?"  
  
---------  
  
"I thought you were getting drinks?" Hikari questioned as she watched her date sit down across from her.  
  
"They're bringing them over," Touji said as he placed his napkin back in his lap. "This place thinks of everything."  
  
The class rep summoned all her courage, all her strength and took a deep breath; prepared at last to talk to her companion about the topic she had been dreading all day. "I finally received an answer from Kei University." She paused for a moment, gathering her last bit of strength as she pulled the letter out of her purse. "They said that-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Touji interrupted, looking visibly shaken. "Here are the drinks," he said, breathing out a sigh of relief at the timing. He acknowledged the bartender's nod with a smile before the man turned and walked away.  
  
"I love champagne," Hikari said as she sipped just a little off the top. "This tastes like the good stuff too."  
  
"Cheers," Touji said as he took a fairly large gulp of the bubbly liquid. "Now what were we talking about?"  
  
"The future," she replied, "I was just about to tell you that-"  
  
"That's right," he said, cutting her off again. "Hikari, I think we both know that our relationship as it stands now can't last much longer."  
  
"It can't?" she echoed.  
  
"No," he answered softly. "I mean where do we go from here? I think we're facing a problem."  
  
"A problem?"  
  
"Yes...I don't want to go on just seeing you anymore."  
  
_'He's breaking up with me!'_ Hikari's subconscious screamed. Finally it all made sense...the sneaking around, the strange behavior, and this date. Her face began to pale as she reached out and grabbed her glass, taking a large drink and hoping to choke back her tears.  
  
"You deserve so much more," Touji continued as he watched her. He originally figured at any moment, the ring would pop out and do all the talking for him, but he suddenly found the words coming out, as if he had released the cork on long bottled emotions. "And the two of us dating isn't going to give it to you."  
  
He looked away, out one of the large plate glass windows that opened out into a gorgeous view of the Tokyo-3 skyline. "The words have always been hard for me to say, Hikari...but that doesn't mean I don't feel them in my heart." Touji stopped and took a deep breath. "Hikari Horaki...would you marry me?"  
  
He lowered his head and awaited a reply, but only heard the sound of a large 'THUNK' followed quickly by a scream.  
  
---------  
  
"Did he tell you why he's here?" Asuka repeated as she watched her guardian staring off into space.  
  
Misato's mind tried to replay the message she had rehearsed a dozen times on her walk from the Commander's office to the changing rooms. She knew it went something along the lines of, _'Pilot Asuka Langley Sohryu, you and Unit 02 have been reassigned to the German Second Branch. From the entire NERV staff, let me be the first to offer congratulations on returning home and thank you for all your hard work. We will forever be in your debt.'  
_  
But for some reason the only thing she could focus on at this moment was the word 'forever.'  
  
"Hello? Misato?" Asuka questioned curiously.  
  
"H...he didn't mention it," Misato whispered.  
  
"That's too bad," Asuka said as she turned to Shinji. "I was hoping to hear about some of my friends back at the Second Branch."  
  
"It's been a long time since you've seen them," he said.  
  
"Yup," the redhead nodded. "I would love to see the looks on their faces now that their little Asuka's all grown up."  
  
"Maybe you could go for a visit," Shinji pondered aloud. "Like for summer vacation or something."  
  
Misato frowned and began mashing her finger repeatedly into the elevator button. "Where is this stupid thing?"  
  
"Continual depressing of the button will not hasten the car's arrival," Rei said as she watched the woman.  
  
"It certainly doesn't hurt!"  
  
Rei instinctively took a small step back. "You are correct," she whispered and lowered her head to look at the floor.  
  
Shinji and Asuka looked on in silent disbelief. The four of them remained like this for a few moments until the doors opened with the familiar 'ding.' They shuffled into the car as Misato pushed the button corresponding to the Commander's office.  
  
"What's the matter?" Shinji said to Misato as the doors slid shut.  
  
"What makes you think something's wrong?" the woman said as she closed her eyes and brought her hands up to rub at her temples.  
  
"Y...you seem a little upset," the Third commented as he watched the pained expression on his surrogate mother's face.  
  
Misato slowly opened her eyes and immediately noticed the looks on concern on her charges faces as they stared back at her. "It's nothing," she smiled, "just stressed out from this visit."  
  
Shinji nodded in approval, but Asuka was not so easily persuaded. _'She's hiding something,'_ the girl thought to herself.  
  
The only sound in the elevator for the next few moments was the steady ticking of the floor indicator overhead as it counted off each advancing level. Misato again closed her eyes and leaned against the side of the car, deep in thought. Suddenly the elevator stopped and the doors slid open.  
  
Shinji and Asuka immediately stepped out and started walking down the long hall that led to Commander Ikari's office, but Rei remained behind, seeming to wait for Misato to make the first move as she eyed her commanding officer. After a couple of frustrating seconds, the First Child gingerly tried to step past the woman, only to find her advance cut off when the Operations Director grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped at you back there," Misato whispered.  
  
Rei gazed at the woman with a blank stare. "No apology is necessary," she said with a slight nod. "My comments were out of line."  
  
"No," the Major replied, "MY comments were out of line." She took a deep breath and looked into the blue haired teen's eyes. "On any other day I would have probably laughed at what you said," the woman said, her voice threatening to break as she spoke. "But not today."  
  
"Is something wrong?" Rei questioned, sensing a change in the woman's mood.  
  
"You could say that," she replied, sniffing back a tear that threatened to escape.  
  
The Unit 00 pilot could feel her pulse begin to quicken. "Are you all right?" she said in an almost anxious tone, tentatively reaching out a comforting hand to the woman's shoulder.  
  
"I couldn't even tell them," she sobbed, wiping a tear from her cheek with her uniform sleeve. "I'm nothing but a coward."  
  
"Major...what is about to happen?"  
  
"The end of a dream."

**TO BE CONTINUED...  
**  
**Authors Notes:** No much to say. Deleted some scenes, added some, moved some around. Things will begin to get a little more serious from here on.  
  
Special thanks again to my prereaders, Random1377, Rhine, and Jeff Alan; no matter what everyone says, I think you guys are great. Also thanks to Leper for his input on this version as well. C&C is always welcome at ryoma3000 at yahoo (Take THAT Spambots!)  
  
**OMAKE THEATER (Or 'Do you Preread to Abuse Others')**   
  
For the omakes, I thought I would delve into what went wrong with the old version of this fic. It's not that I'm disinterested in thinking up original omakes anymore, it's because I'm too lazy. There is a difference. Besides, not one reads this stuff anyway. Now to point out what when wrong the first time, I'm going to post some of my prereader's comments via AIM and email. These are the ACTUAL comments, I kid you not.  
  
RHINE'S PREREAD  
  
Ryoma's email question: I'm worried about BLP2, something feels off. Give me your honest opinion of this preread chapter and the fic in general. I'm counting on you...NO SUGARCOATING!  
  
Rhine wrote: As much as I hate to tell anyone this, it needs a lot of work. And what I mean by 'a lot of work' is scrapping most of the current incarnation and starting from scratch, keeping at most one or two scenes.  
  
Ryoma's reply: Can I have the sugarcoated version?  
  
Rhine wrote: I go more in-depth in the pre-read, but here's my Standard Summary at the End: First, the things I liked: (edited for spoilers)  
  
Things I didn't like: Just about everything else.  
  
Ryoma's reply: You realized you just trashed 90% of my fic. Can I have a second opinion?  
  
Rhine wrote: Yes, you're ugly and Renaissance is full of plot holes.  
  
Ryoma's reply: Damn toady!  
  
Rhine wrote: Okay, most of this section can and should go. It's a boring 5- page break in the story.  
  
Ryoma's reply: It was meant as my homage to episode 14 of the anime.  
  
Rhine wrote: Okay...as much as I hate to say this, this is weak. VERY weak.  
  
Ryoma's reply: Wow, that's some harsh stuff. Sure, the content needs some work but I'm sure your feelings on the fic are good.  
  
Rhine wrote: My feelings on the story from this point are pretty much "blah." It seems to have lost its focus and is meandering away into nowhere, and not in a particularly funny manner. Maybe, MAYBE if I knew what you had planned with chapter 6, I could see the point in this disconcerting shift of focus, but as it is, right now the story's a mess. Why?  
  
Ryoma's reply: It could be any of a number of things. Global warming, terrorist threats, drugs, an unhealthy obsession with hentai doujishi.  
  
Rhine wrote: Why do I get the feeling you've seen too many teen movies lately? This scene strikes me as something taken from a crapload of movies, from 'Revenge of the Nerds' to 'Army of Darkness' to god only knows what else. Hell, if ever there was a place for a 'Braveheart' gag, this is the place.  
  
Ryoma's reply: Geez, I put in one scene with Shinji taping a chainsaw to his arm screaming, 'That's my pie', and you act like it's the end of the world. Fine, I'll cut this all out and replace it with Touji in a kilt.  
  
Rhine wrote: Wow. That has to be the single most insensitive thing I've ever heard any man say. Surpassing the ever-famous "Okay, you win." From the 'The Bachelor.'   
  
Ryoma's reply: Really? More insensitive than: "It's not that I don't understand why you're upset, it's just that I don't care." Or "No you can't stay the night, I'm done with you." Actually, come to thing of it the most insensitive thing I've ever heard was:  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to finish We All Cast Shadows."  
  
Next Chapter Omake: Preread Comments on BLP2 from Random! 


End file.
